


You Said You´d Grow Old With Me... Through the Centuries

by InsomniaMagic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Soul group, Twin flame, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: They are part of one Soul Group.What does it mean? Where do they go from there?And what is this place?They rise and fall together.The future is ours, but our lives might be not.





	1. The Song of Falling and Rising

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set a little bit in the future (third years are gone at the universities). The main storyline is led by Kenma, Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto, but they are not the focus of every chapter - every chapter has a focus on different characters, especially the ones they come into the contact with (that is why I tagged so many characters). :) But these four (esp. Kenma & Akaashi) are the frame of the story, we start with them and we certainly end with them, especially with Kenma and Kuroo. 
> 
> If you wish me to write in the notes the main characters for each chapter, let me know, please. 
> 
> The events are not in chronological order, there are just certain parts, or even one shots of their lives (the story of Haikyuu stays the same, I just imagined/re-imagines their future).
> 
> Be careful, there will be death and sadness and weddings - I am covering the major events in their lives, all of it connected with the main theme of this story (see additional tags, I don´t want to say anything more). 
> 
> If the couples aren´t explicitly mentioned being together, or NOT TOGETHER, everything is free for intepretation.

_So show me family_  
_All the blood that I would bleed_

_I don't know where I belong_  
_I don't know where I went wrong_  
_But I can write a song_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

 

_**Ho Hey - Lumineers** _

 

* * *

 

 

He fell to his knees. Floor under him was cold as a first morning of winter. Nice to the touch without feeling like one would freeze to death.

 

That´s how Kenma felt. He hated when it was too cold or too warm.

 

Today felt a bit different for him. Someone behind him was shivering, his or her teeth were rattling. Kenma put his hand up and down again, just to make sure. No, it still wasn´t as cold as others made it out to be. The first touch deceived him.

 

Kenma slowly stood up. He took a deep breath in. People came and went like it was nothing. Every day somebody new, happy or sad, relieved or scared, confused or ready to go further. Kenma didn´t belong to any of the groups.

 

It was only him and four others. Someone with dark red hair and eyes of a different color at first glance, but at the second one, they were the same. The others were also men. One was very tall, handsome and kindly looking. His hair had light brown color with the hint of green. He smiled. This one was here first. The last two men had both long hairs; one of a grey color, the other one blonde.  

 

Kenma sighed. They did not talk together, even though some of them attempted to start the conversation flowing. It just didn´t work. None of them were really in the mood to socialize. They wanted this to end without any idea, how to do that.

 

Or maybe… maybe they knew exactly what to do, they just didn´t share that vital knowledge.

 

The man hair reminding others the color of the pudding was annoyed. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be with his best friends. He wanted Shouyou, he wanted Kuroo, or even Yamamoto. This was the first time when really, really did not want to be alone.

 

His hand slipped into his pockets. They touched something cold and plastic. No, he can´t play. Not now, maybe later.

 

Maybe never, his mind added by itself.

 

Kenma took a couple of steps towards the fountain. It was just as lonely as he was, hidden under the heavy white color of nothingness. That didn´t matter. He had one purpose, while walking there.

 

He needs to see him.

 

One more time.

 

* * *

 

 

It was summer. Kuroo was sitting on his bed; drink in one hand, phone in the other. There were so many messages, so many calls, so many voice mails. Kuroo snarled. Who leaves voice mails these days, he wondered.

 

He took a sip. Yep, he hated alcohol, but whatever, he needed it, his soul was overflowing with the need to numb it, all of it. Kuroo took another sip.

 

“Yep, now I need to pee”, he thought to himself. It took two steps to walk by the mirror. The man stopped. His eyes turned slowly towards his reflection. His never-to-be-tamed dark black hair was falling down.

 

“How it this possible?” he whispered. It wasn´t standing all over the place as he was used to. All the strands were falling neatly around his face. “This is not me. Nope.”

 

Kuroo poured himself another glass. The bottle was empty; there was no more of this hideous liquid. His eyes were looking curiously into the glass, then the mirror again.

 

Well, his eyes were certainly not empty.

 

The tears were falling down, like always.

 

“Kuro,” said a quiet voice standing at the door.

 

Kuroo didn´t look, but his heart did. It jumped, it fluttered, the wings of his soul flapped for a short breath of a quick thunder.

 

“Kuro, why are you doing this?” Kenma asked, still standing at the same place.

 

“Because…” He couldn´t say it. His soul deflated. His heart broke for the one hundredth and third time. It always happened this way.

 

Kenma took one step forward. “You are drunk. Again, that’s why you can´t speak properly, right?”

 

Kuroo was shaking, then he heard a loud thump.

 

It took five steps for Kenma to rush towards him and tackle him down on the ground. “Stop with this already!”

 

Kenma screamed.

 

The man under him blinked. When was the last time Kenma was like this? He hated yelling, he hated having to raise his voice. That´s why he didn´t do it, only when he felt that there is no other choice. Kuroo closed his eyes, some more tears fell down his almost 20 years old face.

 

“Please,” his best friend whispered. “Please, Kuro. This is enough. This won´t change anything.”

 

Kuroo sobered up, at least for a bit. He was always able to sober up with Kenma around. They sat up, side by side, hand in hand, talking as they used to.

 

“Just explain me this one thing, please. Please.” He was desperate. “Why did you leave?”

 

“I didn´t leave, Kuro. You know this, we talked about this. That´s just… that´s how life is, you know?”

 

Kuroo nodded. Even more tears were coming. They never stopped, they only enhanced. This time he started sobbing. “I can´t do it alone, you know? College, everything.”

 

“You are not alone, Kuro. Me leaving doesn´t change anything. What about Bokuto? Or Oikawa? You are roommates with them, right? Come on. You are even on the same volleyball team.” Kenma leaned into him. He loves his smell, his frame. He either felt like a spring, the start of something new and exciting, or autumn. The quiet before the storm, full of colors, mixed together, becoming anything and anyone they dreamed of.

 

“It is not the same.” Kuroo hugged him. They fit perfectly together. “I still have your phone, you know that? I keep it charged, I…”

 

Kenma smiled. “Yeah. You know I don´t need it.” He pulled out his game. “Do you want to play?”

 

“Kenma,” Kuroo said quietly, putting every feeling he had into this one word.

 

“I know, sorry.” Kenma stood up. Their bodies disconnected. Kenma felt like falling down the mountain without any ground to hit. That feeling never left.

 

Kenma was suddenly crying. “I will come and visit you again. Don´t worry.”

 

“I don´t think you should,” Kuroo admitted. Did he really just say that?

 

Kenma´s shoulders slouched. “I understand, but you don´t. This is your choice. Only yours.” He was almost gone. “You should stop. You know, drinking. That is not the solution.” His finger was pointing towards the bottle, but his face and feet never turned around.

 

One loud creak, one quiet bang and the doors were closed.

 

Kuroo raised his head up. The doors opened again, this time with spiky silver hair in between them. “Bokuto,” he sighed, defeated.

 

“I thought I heard voices. Did he visit again?” Bokuto seemed to be unsure what to do. One wave of a hand was enough of an invitation. Bokuto sat in front of his best friend.  He usually talked too much, these days it wasn´t enough.

 

“Help me,” he pleaded.

 

Bokuto nodded and wrapped him in the tightest hug he could give.

 

The door opened again. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked in. There was no space for words, no need for them.

 

They hugged, they cried, they screamed and they laughed.

 

Kuroo wasn´t alone.

 

* * *

 

 

The fountain was blurry, probably because of the tears he was having in his eyes.

 

“This is pathetic”, he thought.

 

“What is?” asked the voice he knew very well. He turned around to meet with him. Quiet, calm and collected man was walking towards him. His hands were hiding his pockets and after he took them out, he started fidgeting with the fingers.

 

Kenma couldn´t believe his eyes. He wasn't alone, finally. “Akaashi.” No questions were asked, no waste of words and sentences flew out of their mouths. They understood.

 

He wasn't alone, finally.

 

But was it a good thing?  

 

* * *

 

 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'll be the one, if you want me to_  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

 

**_Say SOMETHING – Christina Aguilera and A Great Big World_ **

 


	2. The Ballad of the Young and the Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi borrowed the courage he didn´t have. Couple of drops flew from the fountain right into his hair. His hands were leaning towards the lukewarm stone of white. 
> 
> The water got quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here! I appreciate everyone who read the first one, you are great, thank you for your time and kudos :) I am not going to say much because I don´t think there is anything I can say, just... I hope you will enjoy this! Also, if you´ll see repetition in my texts, it´s usually on purpose :) I am the queen of repetitions, I like the sound of it in a certain and specific moments (which can be also seen in my poems). 
> 
> :)

“Can you smell it, Akaashi? Can you? Can you?” Bokuto yelled excitedly in the new school gym at his university.

 

Akaashi smiled a little. “Yes, I can smell it, Bokuto-san.” He couldn´t believe how far he traveled, so Bokuto could show him. Well, he needed it. He needed to hear his approval, which Akaashi never really understood, not completely. Akaashi smiled a bit more. There was an unknown feeling telling him, that right here, right now… he never needed to understand them. He was thankful for them. “Yes, I can smell it,” he repeated almost silently. That wasn´t the only thing he could smell.

 

… but he couldn´t tell him. Not now. 

 

The silence was too loud.

 

I should explain, narrated Akaashi in his own head. When you are around Bokuto, any type of quietness or stillness sounds like a glass shattering, thunderstorms fighting, house being bulldozed down.  There exists nothing in between.

 

Akaashi had to leave his silent narration, his safe place from the outside world and focus on Bokuto.

 

His face was priceless. “Akaaaaashi.”

 

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

 

“You are smiling.”

 

… but Akaashi wasn´t smiling for much longer. None of them were.

 

* * *

 

 

“You can take a look if you want to,” Kenma offered, pointing toward the fountain.

 

Akaashi hesitated. “Why would I do that? Does it help?”

 

“No.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

Akaashi shrugged. “You speak the truth as it comes.”

 

“Just do it.”

 

And he did.

  

* * *

 

 

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_   
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_We've come a long way from where we began_   
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_When I see you again_

 

**_See You Again – Wiz Kalifa & Charlie Puth_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Akaaashiii, will you come? I and Kuroo are starters! And also one other first year, you won´t believe but he is from Miyagi! He knows Karasuno! He is not very fond of them, but… will you cooome? Akaaashiii!”

 

This was the third text from Bokuto.

 

His former setter sat in the corner of his room. The night was in a full swing, the rain had its own party, Akaashis´ room was hidden in the dark. Phone in his pocket was buzzing, but he couldn´t completely switch it off. He needed to be needed. It was this easy. He needed to feel until the moment…

 

… until the moment comes, when he will be no more.

 

Akaashi woke up with dried up tears on his face and signs of redness in the always bored looking eyes. The phone stopped buzzing. It was too soon for Bokuto. That was the right time to check the rest of the messages. Akaashi´s name got longer, with every one of them.

 

“I am sorry, Bokuto-san. I am busy. Congratulations for the draft. I will come see you at some other match, there will for sure be many more. I am positive about it.”

 

He stood up, eyes darting towards his table. There was an emptiness filled with a solitary piece of paper. “Request to discontinue studies at the university.”

 

Akaashi was studying to become an editor. “I guess my dreams to work around books and stories are gone.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi borrowed the courage he didn´t have. Couple of drops flew from the fountain right into his hair. His hands were leaning towards the lukewarm stone of white.

 

The water got quiet.

 

His reflection was changing. There he was. Bright yellow eyes, spiky silver hair with a bit of black. Oh, how he missed this sight.

 

* * *

 

 

They were holding each other because they had nothing left.

 

It wasn´t like the times before, when it was their choice to lean on each other, to be there for another. There was love, passion, adoration in their relationship.

 

As Bokuto once mentioned – sleepy as hell after one of the longest and toughest practices – “We are soul mates. At least… you are my soul mate…”  

 

Kuroo always believed Akaashi was Bokuto´s soul mate, even though Akaashi might not feel that way.

 

He didn´t ask about it, not for the first time.

 

Bokuto repeated it the second time – under the influence of alcohol, which he never tried again in such a terrifying amount – “Maaan, you are still my soul mate. That will never change.”

 

“Hm.” Grin spread all over Kuroos´ face. He loved the sound of those words. “But, why me? What about Akaashi? Or even Kenma?”

 

Bokuto shot up, for a moment, looking absolutely sobered. “Nah, man. Akaashi is my twin flame.”

 

The line was drawn there. Kuroo didn´t understand anything anymore.

 

But later, much later in life, he got a third chance to ask.

 

* * *

 

 

_I'm sick and tired of being afraid_  
 _If I cry anymore then my tears will wash me away_  
 _But when I hear you call my name_  
 _I whisper the word that I never thought I'd ever say_  
  
_And I hope to God you'll listen_  
 _And you'll keep me safe from harm_  
 _'Cause I found what I was missing_  
 _When I fell into your arms_  
  
_And we cry away_  
  
_I can feel the darkness coming_  
 _And I'm afraid of myself_  
 _Call my name and I'll come running_  
 _'Cause I just need some help_

**_Hurts - Help_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Of course, Bokuto. Of course,” Akaashi repeated to himself. Then it hit him.

 

They were holding each other because they had nothing left.

 

It wasn´t like the times before, when it was their choice to lean on each other, to be there for another. There was love, passion, adoration in their relationship.

 

Bokuto was kneeling on the ground, shaking in Kuroos´ arms. “How did you manage?” The question came after hours of howling from sadness.

 

“I didn´t,” admitted Kuroo.

 

“What should I do?”

 

Kuroo closed his eyes. How did this happen? Didn´t Hinata once said, “We are all stars? Or at least we will be? One day? ALL OF US!” He was so sure of this. Even Tsukishima got struck by those sentences. Instead, they became fallen apples with no purpose.

 

“Stay with me. With us, with your friends and family. There is nothing else.” Kuroo squeezed him just a little tighter.

 

They cried together.

 

* * *

 

 

“Coach Ukai?” Akaashi asked in the middle of the hospital corridor. It was easy to remember him. Fukurodani was beaten by Karasuno in Hinata´s and Tsukishima´s third year. They won Nationals for the first time in their lives. Akaashi for sure didn´t expect to meet again like this.

 

“Hello. Do we…” Man with the blond hair stopped at his tracks. He smiled widely. “Fukurodani´s setter, right?”

 

Akaashi nodded. “Well, a couple of years ago.” He was honestly surprised he remembered him.

 

“Yeah, those were great times,” Ukai remembered, going on a trip down the memory lane. “What brings you here, young man? I hope nothing serious.”

 

Akaashi didn´t respond right away. “I can ask the same thing. You are in Tokyo, that is a very long way from your home.” He bowed a little, not wanting to sound rude. “It was nice to meet you.” With that, he walked off.

 

Strong hand caught him. “Are you alone?” Ukai asked.

 

Akaashi nodded.

 

“Do you want company? I was just visiting my grandpa and well… I am waiting for the results about my heart. They diagnosed me with a heart condition a year ago and… it´s getting worse. So, if you´d like me to stay…”

 

Akaashi nodded, surprising even himself. “I am sorry about your heart. It´s not fair, I hope it will get better.”

 

The silence fell in between them like the first autumn leaves. Quietly, not noticing at first, but knowing that it´s the sign of something new, not necessarily pleasant, coming.

 

“It won´t get better. Thankfully, I am not alone. Got myself a girlfriend, finally…” Ukai laughed. His smile didn´t meet his eyes.

 

Akaashi nodded.

 

Coach Ukai talked about many things, asked many questions, but nothing too personal. He knew his boundaries and former setter appreciated it.

 

“That´s my call.” Akaashi stood up. “It was nice seeing you.”

 

When Akaashi came back with his results, Ukai was waiting for him.

 

This time, they both nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

“It started with weird smells. That was the first sign,” Akaashi confessed, still looking into the fountain.

 

Kenma stood in the same place as before. “You know you can go forward, right? You don´t have to stay here, I can manage by myself.”

 

“I know.” Akaashi didn´t hesitate with his answer. “I´ll stay. It might be more fun.”

 

“Fun?” Kenma retorted. “You do realize we are not Kuroo and Bokuto, right?”

 

Akaashi´s eyebrows shot almost as high as his hairline, still keeping unimpressed face. “I do realize that, trust me.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“Well.” Akaashi stood close to Kenma, fingers fiddling with each other. “Have you ever heard about the Soul Group?”

 

* * *

 

 

_Thought we had the time, had our lives_   
_Now you'll never get older, older_   
_Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time_   
_Getting colder, colder_   
_One last word_   
_One last moment_   
_To ask you why_   
_You left me here behind_

**_Michael Schulte – You Said You´d Grow Old With Me_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated, I can´t wait to upload another chapter. I feel like the story is getting richer and richer with every one of them, even though the scenes are more like a glimpses into their lives :) Well, I´ll be quiet now, I can´t express myself right, as I see, so... see you next chapter :) Thank you again :)


	3. The Poem for the Bittersweet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I miss those days and I miss those ways  
> When I got lost in fantasies  
> In a cartoon land of mysteries  
> In a place you won't grow old  
> In a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing."
> 
> Delta Goodrem – Innocent Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give a different dimension to some of the characters (or better said - to look behind the exterior a bit more). I am not sure what else to say for this chapter, just that we are branching to other bits and pieces of the storyline :)

“Hello?” asked quietly, shy voice coming from behind them.

 

Kenma and Akaashi turned around. Their stares met, full of confusion and questions. “Do we know you?” they asked simultaneously.

 

“I don´t know. I just arrived and… I don´t know anyone here.”

 

Kenma eyed him up and down. He seemed familiar. He was pretty tall with dark hair falling all around his face. Their hair cuts were actually very similar. His eyes seemed tired, like he was permanently out of the energy no matter how much he slept or rested. Kenma frowned. _He_ should remember a guy like that. “Are you sure you are not part of…” He motioned towards the other four guys whose groups were slowly getting bigger.

 

“Nationals,” Akaashi said suddenly. “We met him at Nationals twice as a spectator. Aoba Johsai?”

 

Kenma groaned tiredly. “How do you remember these things?”

 

“My name is Kunimi. Kunimi Akira.” There wasn´t any more elaboration.

 

“Do you know Karasuno?” Akaashi asked. Kunimi nodded reluctantly. “Then you belong here, I guess.”

 

Kunimi wasn´t happy about that.

 

“You know Shouyou,” Kenma stated.

 

Kunimi started to fidget with his feet like he wanted to run. “Kageyama. And the rest of the first year´s from Karasuno.”

 

“Do you want to sit down?” Akaashi offered to the visibly disturbed young man.

 

“No. I want to leave,” Kunimi murmured.

 

“You can go.” Akaashi was keeping an eye on him, but Kunimi didn´t move. “Well, the three of us look like a lot fun.”

 

Kenma heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but he was right. Apathy crew was in a full swing.

 

“That reminds me…” Akaashi reflected surprisingly fondly. “Do you think they kept in touch?”

 

* * *

 

 

“How did you become a student of psychiatry is beyond me, Tsukki,” Kuroo confessed, looking at the tall blond guy with glasses standing by the window. He burst into the room as a hurricane, opened the curtains so the daylight would come in and threw the nearby pen on the Kuroo´s head. Great alarm clock. “And how did you get in?”

 

Tsukishima Kei frowned. “Trust me, I am not happy about this arrangement either. And it was that… former Seijou captain. He said you need help.”

 

“I will kill him,” Kuroo mumbled angrily, but he got up anyway. “So, what now?”

 

“I will help you to get help.”

 

“Remind me why are you becoming a psychiatrist again?” Kuroo got up without any pajamas on and started getting dressed, he didn´t mind being seen naked. After all, it was just a body.

 

Just a body. That´s when the flashback hit. Before it could take over him, he shook his dead and slapped his face. By some miracle he didn´t touch any alcohol.

 

Tsukki turned his back on him and walked outside of his room. “After meeting all of you, guys,” he motioned with his arms theatrically, thinking about all the teams he played with, or against, “anyone would become a psychiatrist or psychologist. You are all crazy and I need to understand how you still manage to exist.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, tell yourself that, Tsukki!” Bokuto yelled from the room on the opposite side of Kuroo´s door.

 

“Don´t call me Tsukki,” came a deadly warning.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima Kei, a psychiatrist in the Tokyo hospital was walking through the corridors. He just spoke with his former coach Ukai Keishin. The condition of his heart was getting worse; he had to wait about two months for a surgery that might help him.

 

Blond guy could never admit it to anyone, but it made him feel uneasy.

 

With the last step towards the rest room came a loud bang and shouts demanding quick and immediate response. 

 

“What´s going on?” asked Tsukishima, knowing his position on medical staff can´t help.

 

“Suicide attempt.”

 

It has been couple of years since the last time they have seen each other, but one glance was enough to recognize him; his medium long dark hair, tall and muscular build. That was enough to know who he is.

 

Who, he was.

 

* * *

 

 

_All that you saw was my smile_   
_But it's been dark for a while_   
_And the days have gone cold_   
_No more sleep for my soul_   
_Or that´s what I´ve been told_

**_Delta Goodrem – Nobody Listened_ **

* * *

 

 

That sight made him to act quickly. Once upon a time he was able to help the man named Kuroo Tetsurou, later Bokuto Koutaro.

 

There was someone else waiting for his help.

 

Oh, how much he hated this.

 

“Azumane-san? How are you feeling today?” asked Tsukishima one of the patients in psychiatric wards.

 

Asahi´s long hair was hiding his clean-shaven face. It was probably nurse Sugawara, who helped him. His big brown eyes looked at his former teammate with the engraved anxiety in his brain, in his whole body. “Doctor already stopped by, asking me the same question.” He looked back down at the paper in his hands.

 

His drawings always looked scary. “I guess that´s how the crippling anxiety manifests itself,” Kei thought to himself. Asahi was getting worse as the years passed until the moment no one could help him. Such a shame, Asahi would be great as a caretaker for older people as he once wanted to be.

 

“Asahi,” Kei addressed him again. “I am not here as a doctor. Not today.”

 

Azumane Asahi breathed in and out. He was finally smiling in front of anyone who isn´t Nishinoya.

 

Tsukishima Kei sat down by his side.

 

* * *

 

 

There was the second thing he had to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Yamaguchi´s phone started ringing with an opening song for a TV show called The Big Bang theory. He hated the show, but the song was catchy. When his eyes saw who is calling, his hands started to tremble. Tadashi was excited and terrified at the same time.

 

“Everything good?” Ennoshita Chikara asked his co-worker at Karasuno high school, biology and English teacher.

 

“Yes,” Yamaguchi answered with a little laughter on his lips. “It´s just… Tsukki. He doesn´t call much lately.”

 

“You live too far away,” Ennoshita reminded calmly. “I guess something like that is understandable.”

 

Tadashi agreed but that didn´t mean it made him happy, quite the opposite. “I guess I should answer.”

 

“Is he alright?” asked Takeda-sensei who just walked into the teachers´ room.

 

“Peachy,” Ennoshita answered. “Hey, have you seen their new YouTube video? I swear to god, they will die one day like that if they won´t stop.”

 

Takeda-sensei took Yamaguchi´s place. “Did you find it funny? Did you like the video? Comment on it?”

 

Ennoshita´s face was full of sheepish grin. “Maybe.”

 

“There you have it. They won´t stop if they will be getting good responses. Well… any responses, I guess. Love, hate, that doesn´t matter to them, I guess.”

 

“And you? Did you leave any… reaction?” Ennoshita provoked a bit.

 

“Same here,” Takeda admitted. “But you are right. They will probably kill themselves that way.” Their throats gave a dishonest laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

_I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be_  
 _Too many bitter tears are raining down on me_  
 _I'm far away from home_  
 _And I've been facing this alone_  
 _For much too long_  
  
_I feel like no one ever told the truth to me_  
 _About growing up and what a struggle it would be_  
 _In my tangled state of mind_  
 _I've been looking back to find_  
 _Where I went wrong_  
  
_Too much love will kill you_  
 _If you can't make up your mind_  
 _Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind_  
 _You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs_  
 _Too much love will kill you every time_

**_QUEEN – Too Much Love Will Kill You_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Teaching is fine. Nothing to brag about; nothing as cool as being a doctor!” Yamaguchi Tadashi couldn´t keep his mouth shut. No matter how many words poured out of his lips, Tsukishima wasn´t able to get any new information about his former best friend. Former, because after leaving high school, their ways parted, and communication withered with time and well… they both changed too much to fit together anymore. At least, that´s how they felt.

 

The presence of nothingness between these two people was too strong. They were not only former best friends. They were strangers meeting at the same time in the same space.

 

Kei stopped Tadashi´s empty talking with one raised hand. “I am pretty sure that teaching high school kids Japanese and mathematics isn´t lame. That job is harder thank you think. Please, talk about it with me.”

 

Yamaguchi did just that. “Volleyball team is still going strong.”

 

“That´s nice.” Kei sighed.

 

“What about you, Tsukki…shima?”

 

Kei gave him a weird look. “Tsukki is fine.”

 

“Is there anyone we both know that you are still in contact with? I speak to Hinata and Kageyama the most, oh, and Suga. There is that group chat thingy we have but some of you never respond.”  Yamaguchi sounded a bit disappointed. It wasn´t always like that.

 

“Kuroo Tetsuro from Nekoma. He… Oikawa Tooru contacted me when… Well, you remember when. He wanted my help but I can´t do that for people I know. So I referred him, Bokuto and Azumane to other doctors. It´s not something I like to do, but they wouldn´t leave me alone if I didn´t do that.”

 

“Nice, nice…”

 

What was so nice about this? Nothing. All of it was one big pile of a sh*t and their relationship fell in that category too. Kei knew very well whose fault was that. Tsukishima would never admit it to anyone. He stopped contacting Yamaguchi after he got engaged. “Your family?”

 

“Twins on the way,” Yamaguchi whispered. The memory of Tsukki´s dismissal still hurt. Even, after so much time apart, he asked him to be his best man. When he refused, he asked him to at least come or officiate the wedding.

 

He refused.

 

It was Hinata and surprisingly Koganegawa Kanji, who stepped in. Yamaguchi wasn´t willing to ask about Tsukishima´s potential family. He didn´t want to know. “So... how are they? Asahi and others, I mean. Your job…”

 

Tsukishima touched his already cold coffee. “Do you remember Kunimi Akira? From Seijou?”

 

Of course, he remembered. “Yes. That guy with seemed a bit apathetic… or even sad, I would say.” 

 

“He committed suicide.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This is really stupid,” Sugawara-san said laughing out loud. “How are they doing this is one big mystery. Look at them!” He threw his phone into Tsukishima´s lap.

 

The screen was full of YouTube videos of Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamamoto Taketora doing all crazy kinds of stuff, usually full of adrenaline, unnecessary risks and dangers. “If I will live long enough to see any of them come here without limbs or even a breath of life, I myself will raise them from the dead and kill them again.” He tossed the phone back to Sugawara-san.

 

Suga chuckled. “And you say you don´t care.”

 

“I never said that,” Kei mumbled.

 

He remembered the conversation when the hospital admitted Azumane Asahi in a psychiatric ward.

 

“You can´t be the one treating him. You are still young in the field and you know him. It´s against all the medical ethics. You must do the same as you did with those crazy city boy dudes.”

 

Tsukishima could not believe those words flew out of Tanaka´s mouth. If Kei wasn´t so depressed with everything, he would smile, maybe. “I know. That´s what I plan to do.”

 

“Good,” Suga-san said too happily. “Now let´s go help him.”

 

“You just said I can´t.”

 

“Help him as a friend.”

 

“No.” His voice was determined and Sugawara-san understood.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes_  
 _You might say a little righteous and too proud_  
 _I just want to find a way to compromise_  
 _Cos I believe that we can work things out_  
  
_I thought I had all the answers never giving in_  
 _But since you've gone I admit that I was wrong_

__

_**Delta Goodrem – Lost Without You** _

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi saw each other again in a year.

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi was diagnosed with sclerosis multiplex.

 

Tsukishima Kei felt like being hit by an arrow. Once, twice, second time.

 

There was no way they will be strangers anymore. He was on a mission to get his best friend back.

 

He was able to do it.

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi died ten years later, but Tsukishima Kei accomplished the mission.

 

* * *

 

 

_When I go_  
 _You will be someone new_  
 _You will see the stars come out_  
 _You won't feel the pain I've caused at all_  
  
_'Cause someday I must face up_  
 _Someday you'll be better off on your own_  
 _So just let me go_  
  
**_Hurts - Guilt_**

 

* * *

 

 

But he wasn´t the next in line to arrive.

 

“Captain?” Kenma, Akaashi and Kunimi asked at once without any more surprise in their voices.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time and as always, kudos or any comments are appreciated, but not necessary, of course :) Another chapter is on its way, I loved writing that one - since this chapter was bit of a challenge for me, hehe :) See you in couple of days! :*


	4. The Lyrics of the Beautiful Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "From the dawn of time to the end of days  
> I will have to run away  
> I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste  
> Of the blood on my lips again  
> The steady burst of snow is burning my hands,  
> I'm frozen to the bones, I am  
> A million mile from home, I'm walking away  
> I can't remind your eyes, your face."
> 
> Iron -Woodkid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos, I am so pleasantly surprised, I cherish every one of them very much! This chapter has focus on another characters, but I will always be circling around the other characters that were mentioned so far. And please, don´t be mad at me because of the unfolding events... 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

There was a sound of fire weapons and loud screams. Sawamura Daichi was getting his gun ready to intervene and take down the perpetrator.

 

That´s when he saw him. Hinata, crouching behind the man he knew as Aone Takanobu. The former volleyball player from Dateko was shielding him away from the distant shots coming from inside the bar.

 

Aone fell down.

 

Daichi ran towards his friend, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away, his colleagues took care of everyone else. “Stay here, Hinata and call an ambulance. Please.”

 

Police officer Sawamura ran into the bar.

 

“Sorry, Sugawara,” were his last thoughts. “I wasn´t brave enough for us.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, people, live a little!” Suga pleaded while looking at the chat full of members from Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Dateko, even Seijou, Shiratorizawa, Inarizaki and Johzenji with couple other players they had the pleasure or displeasure to meet through their high school careers. He didn´t think it would work, but the chat slowly grew and they were able to give each other tips on sports, careers, even living all over Japan or internationally.

 

When _another_ tragic message spread all around the chat, it became too serious, too quiet, too… formal.

 

“This makes me angry.” He was fresh out of college, thinking about his future. There was something he left behind that made him even angrier. Well, the ball was in someone else´s court, as they like to say…

 

* * *

 

Suga´s face was beaming. “I can´t believe we did it! It´s over!” The realization of what he just said was sudden as a pain from terrible migraine coming. It also did not want to leave him for as long as a migraine liked to stay. Dammit, he thought to himself. It really is over. Suga looked over his shoulder at Asahi, but it was Daichi´s reaction that surprised him. “Yeah… I know, I know.”

 

“Good,” Kiyoko nodded with her high school diploma in hands. “None of us are particularly happy about not seeing each other anymore.” Her face was like a stone and if looks could kill, she would murder Suga right at the spot.

 

Daichi couldn´t stop the tears falling down his handsome face. It was Asahi, who embraced him, his eyes a bit swollen.

 

“Actually, I was thinking about starting something like a group chat, you know? Since all of us are going somewhere else…” Suga couldn´t finish the sentence. He suddenly sobbed.

 

Asahi opened his embrace farther. All of them cried through the smiles and laughter of their successful graduation.

 

It was the last time they looked together at the Karasuno gymnasium. “Parenting is hard,” Suga whispered unexpectedly.

 

Daichi raised his eyebrows. “Parenting?”

 

“Don´t tell me you didn´t feel like that? Sometimes?”

 

He burst into laughter. “All the time! But now it´s Ennoshita´s and Tanaka´s problem, not mine!”

 

“Not ours, you mean,” Suga corrected him, beaming with pride. “We didn´t win, but… I believe they will accomplish it next year.”

 

Daichi lightly tapped his shoulder. “Come on. We were able to raise Kageyama and Tsukisihima for a bit, so I think we can call that a win. And we beat Nekoma, even though it took another tooth from me.”

 

“And broken fingers,” Suga daydreamed about one of their last matches in high school.

 

They said their last goodbyes to everyone else, now was the time for the two of them.

 

“I am leaving tomorrow morning, so I guess this is farewell for now,” Daichi mentioned not very pleased, but still excited for the upcoming reality.

 

Suga slammed his palm on Daichi´s back. “Negativity _begone_! Come on, we will visit each other. And I am telling you, this chat is slowly becoming a reality. All of the teams we have met from the first year´s to the third year´s. Well, former... oh, you know, what I mean.”

 

“Wait… every team?”

 

“Every one of them!”

 

“Even…”

 

“Yes. It will be so much fun!” Suga jumped a little.

 

Daichi´s chest tightened. What was this weird feeling?

 

He didn´t even notice the moment they started hugging, not that he minded. The hug was close, tight, intimate and very long.

 

When they let each other go, Daichi almost lost all of his breath.

 

The wind ruffled Suga´s hair with a couple of cherry blossom petals in them. He was glowing.

 

Dammit, what was this feeling that slowly devoured Daichi´s mind, heart, his soul, he dared to say his whole being?

 

But he said nothing.

 

Next morning, he left as he promised.

 

Suga was awake. Why did he let the opportunity go? He took his phone and checked the newly established group chat. He couldn´t believe it! Well, actually, he could.

 

The Grand King was the first one to accept the request to join the “Not sure about this but let´s do it anyway” chat.

 

* * *

 

 

_Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush we're not done, are we?_  
_Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if you can stay one more hour_  
_Can you stay one more hour?_

_Hold on, I will be here when it's all done you know_  
_Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and we can't be wrong tonight_  
_Can we be wrong tonight?_

_And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to_  
_And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through_  
_And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away_  
_But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you_

**_SafetySuit – Find a way_ **

* * *

 

“Beautiful wedding,” Sugawara complimented ceremony that just ended. “Very beautiful bride!” He was leaning his tall frame on the snow white chair, with drink in his hand, obviously influenced by the second one. He giggled and blushed and winked at everyone and everything.

 

“Yamaguchi is one lucky man,” Sawamura Daichi agreed. And cute, he thought looking at Koushi.

 

Asahi shrugged. “I always had high hopes for him and Yachi… they were so good together!”

 

All three pairs of eyes looked towards ex-partners jamming it on the dance floor. Their moves and laughter were oozing with mutual respect and close friendship, even though one important part of that trio was missing.

 

“I can´t believe they called off their yearlong engagement after so many years of dating. Does anyone know, what happened?” Suga investigated a little more. Tadashi and Hitoka never gave any explanation, not that they had to.

 

“And what about Tsukishima? No matter how much busy you are, you always find time for your best friend!” Daichi mentioned angrily.

 

Suga tapped his hand lightly. “Now, now, Daichi, they might… not be that close anymore. Remember the chat? He doesn´t write anymore.”

 

“Are you crying, Asahi?” Daichi asked worriedly.

 

Asahi nodded. “Sorry. I am off the medicine. It seems that nothing is helping. I am glad they let me come at least. Thankfully, Noya is my savior and takes care of me anytime I need it so that´s good… Even though I don´t appreciate their reckless activities for that crazy YouTube channel.”

 

“No matter what you say, Asahi, you are smiling right now,” Suga noticed with the kindness in his eyes. “I can´t wait for my wedding.”

 

Daichi quietly gasped. “Yeah, about that…”

 

“Asahiii!” came a distant scream from Noya. “Daaaance with meee!”

 

And with that, Asahi was off on the dance floor.

 

Who would have thought that the three biggest beasts of wedding dances – awkward, of course – would be Yachi Hitoka, Yamaguchi Tadashi and Azumane Asahi.

 

“Suga…”

 

“Well, officer Sawamura…” said former volleyball teammates at once. “Sorry, you go first.”

 

Daichi tried to smile, but he couldn´t. “No, it was nothing, just some nostalgia. Go on.”

 

“He asked me to marry him. I want to say yes.”

 

“As you should!” Daichi retorted a little too loudly. He very well understood why they are talking about this.

 

Suga seemed to be pleased; all the worry and insecurity slowly flew away. “Good. He is a good guy, not a doctor, thank god. Actually, he is former military. You would like each other, I think.”

 

“Good. I can´t wait to meet him.”

 

Every time he did, it broke his heart a little more.

 

Why didn´t he say something? Why did he lie?

 

* * *

 

 

_We are searchlights, we can see in the dark_  
_We are rockets, pointed up at the stars_  
_We are billions of beautiful hearts_  
_And you sold us down the river too far_

__

_**What About Us – Pink** _

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, they are always arguing. Don´t worry about them!” Daichi said in his first year of college, when Suga visited him at his dorm room. “Trust me, Hinata and Kageyama always work things out. By the way, did you notice Hinata´s instagram posts? He surely gets along with Dateko guys pretty well. Him and Aone even went to a bar together, did you see their story?”

 

At first, Suga was confused, then ecstatic. His laugh was heard through many other dorm rooms, but he couldn´t stop. “What have I done to you? One group chat and you become a guru of social networks? I am dying here, Daichi!”

 

Future police officer Sawamura couldn´t take his eyes off him. He thought those weird feelings were gone, but he was mistaken. They were there, even stronger.

 

Future police officer Sawamura could listen to that laugh for the rest of his life. It wouldn´t be surprising, they were always like the married couple, they would just need to make it official and no one would bat an eye.

 

“Oh my God…” Daichi said out loud.

 

“What?” Suga stopped laughing, but kept smiling.

 

Sh*t, did I really just say that?

 

It didn´t matter.

 

He couldn´t remember when and how it happened. His legs moved by themselves, as did his arms and mouth. That was not all of it.

 

Daichi expected punch, apologies that he would have to give later. He was mistaken once more.

 

Suga answered his pleads with passion.

* * *

He picked up the phone. “Suga?” said the low voice belonging to Tanaka. “Daichi is dead.”

 

Suga let the phone fall down. His ears were ringing, his throat was dry. He could not see. His body fell back down on the bed like with a weight of a rock and flutter of a feather. His husband turned to him, but Suga couldn´t see him or hear him. The mind of his shut itself inside of the surfacing memories.

 

_“Aren´t you afraid? You know, that you might die?” Suga asked, still lying naked in Daichi´s bed._

_Daichi was stroking his arms. “Nah. It might be interesting, you know? Not the dying part, but… dying for something greater than yourself, you know?”_

_“I guess,” Sugawara whispered._

 

Then it got worse.

 

_“Why, Daichi Sawamura? Tell me, why!” Suga screamed after they got dressed._

_“I am sorry, Sugawara, this is not right. This is… I want to become a policeman, I can´t just…”_

_“Be what? With someone, you love? Be gay?” Suga stopped yelling. He captured back his lost composure. “Sawamura Daichi.”_

_Daichi coughed. “I never said anything about love.”_

_The world stopped turning. Time slowed down. Suga felt his heart dying. “Oh,” he murmured. “I understand. This was a mistake.”_

_“Yes, it was.”_

Suga stopped crying. In the end it all worked out the way they wished for. For both of them.

 

* * *

 

 

The door closed without any bang, as Daichi expected.

 

Daichi fell on the floor. His shaking hands took the shirt he slowly put on. What was wrong with him? Of course, he loved him! He just now understood its meaning. So why? Why?

 

His priorities were elsewhere, at least for now. He couldn´t be everything that Sugawara needed.

 

Oh, but he could. He just recognized it a little too late.

 

“As you should!” Daichi said without a hint of honesty. The right time to confess never came.

 

“Sorry I lied, Suga…” were the last thoughts of the police officer Sawamura Daichi.

 

* * *

 

 

_I fought for you_  
_I went to war in a battle of two_  
_And in many years in solitary_  
_I’m captured by the enemy_  
  
_I tried, I tried, everything just to survive_  
_I’m living the life of someone else who wouldn’t even save himself_  
  
_What did I know_  
_I had my eyes closed for what it seemed like an eternity_  
_Hungry eyes were preying on me_  
_But didn’t you know, I wanted to go_  
_I know you saw them wanting me and now I love them dangerously_  
  
_The wolves come out, circling me_  
_The hunters hunt, stamping their feet_  
_I’ll play my game of hide and seek_  
_But who will it be_  
_Who will it be_  
_Now that I’m free_  
_Let the wolves come and get me_

**_Delta Goodrem - Hunters and the Wolves_ **

 

* * *

 

“Captain?” asked three quiet voices.

 

“Aone?” Kunimi said flatly, but with a twinkle of curiosity in his eyes.

 

“What is this?”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes. This was making him tired. “Welcome, Sawamura-san. I think I am your guide? I am not sure, no one has explained anything yet. And some of us are here for a pretty long time.”

 

“How old are you?” Akaashi asked without looking at him. “How old were you when it happened?”

 

Daichi´s brows furrowed. “Forty one.” His eyes stopped at Aone. “Sorry I couldn´t be any more help to you.”

 

Tall, big man without eyebrows nodded. “At least he is safe.”

 

“Yes.” Daichi´s attention came back to Kenma.

 

And Kenma hated it. Why did he have to be the one? He was not good at this. He-was-tired. He-wanted-to-sit-down-and-just-rest-dammit.

 

“Why you?” Daichi asked reasonably. “Out of all people, why you, Kozume Kenma?”

 

Kenma just shrugged and stated the obvious. “I guess I was the first one to go.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Whatever I feel for you_  
_You only seem to care about you_  
_Is there any chance you could see me too?_  
_Cause I love you_  
_Is there anything I could do_  
_Just to get some attention from you?_  
_In the waves I've lost every trace of you_  
_Where are you?_  
  
  
_As we were dancing in the blue_  
_I was synchronized with you_  
_But now the sound of love is out of tune_

**_Woodkid – I love you_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was Daichi and Suga centric, next one is focusing on Oikawa and Iwaizumi. I loved writing that one, it was so... ah, I simply loved that one, so I hope you will love it too :) Or at least like it, that would be enough :) Thank you!


	5. The Anthem of the Fated Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is in love.  
> Iwaizumi is annoyed.  
>    
> Tooru´s heart fears the heartbreak.  
> Hajime´s soul wishes to fight the pain that does not belong to him.
> 
>  
> 
> They both want to live fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters! As I was editing it, I realized how much I live and breathe Haikyuu, Free! and Prince of Stride (and the list might go on :D). I hope you like it, I felt really good writing it, especially imagining the future meetings of certain characters...
> 
> Which are not finished, another destinies will come to play. I like to tange them up a bit :)
> 
> Happy reading and thank you for your support through kudos!

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_And sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

**_Iris – Goo Goo Dolls_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you love me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked with a playful smile on his face.

 

“No, crazy crappy Oikawa,” Iwaizumi growled.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you love me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked a couple of years later with the hopeful stars in his eyes.

 

“No, Crappykawa…” Iwaizumi mumbled, looking down into his papers.

 

* * *

 

 

“Loooove meee, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa begged after taking painkillers for his knee.

 

“Shut up and sleep, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi closed the curtains so the light wouldn´t disturb his friends´ rest.

 

* * *

 

 

“Say you love me, Hajime,” Oikawa said almost silently.

 

“You know the answer, Oikawa Tooru.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you love me?” Oikawa tried to reassure himself in the middle of the rainy night.

 

“Yes, Tooru,” Iwaizumi admitted, defeated.

 

* * *

 

 

“You won´t change your mind?” Oikawa pleaded playfully, but with serious undertones.

 

“Iwaizumi Tooru. I won´t.” Hajime didn´t spare him one look when he answered, but they both felt it stronger than ever. Tooru´s sight lingered on him with the utmost appreciation. “If I had a thousand lives I'd find you a thousand times. You know I'd come back again, right?“

 

Tooru smiled. “Yes. I guess you are my Twin Flame then!”

 

“What?” Hajime stopped what he was doing and turned around. “I thought I was your soul mate.”

 

“Yes. Yes, you are, but you are also my twin flame.” His face scrunched in a deep thought. “Although I am not sure it works like that.”

 

Hajime shrugged. “What are you talking about? I will never understand these antics of yours.”

 

“Ask Kouta-chan. He believes in this stuff too!” Tooru jumped up and down excitedly as a child, even though he was already forty years old. “Just ask him!” In the short amount of time dedicated to silence, Tooru noticed something weird. “Wait… why are you smirking? You know! You know what it means!”

 

Hajime nodded. “Of course I know. Bokuto told me. I always thought Ushiwaka might be your twin flame, but well…”

 

“WHAT?” His loud scream must have been heard in every time and space and different dimensions of reality.

 

“Dad, be quiet!” sounded a muffled voice from behind the doors.

 

“Sorry, dears…”

 

Tooru and Hajime laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

_And if you only die once I wanna die with_  
_You got something I need_  
_In this world full of people there's one killing me_  
_And if we only die once,_  
_I wanna die with you_  
_You got something I need_  
_In this world full of people there's one killing me_  
_And if we only die once,_  
_I wanna die with you_

**_One Republic – Something I Need_ **

 

* * *

 

 

This feeling was the weirdest he ever was. Let´s be honest here, Oikawa has been through a lot. One difference was, he was never alone in this. No matter where he went or how far he dared to push himself, there was always that one constant named Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

On his first day of university, this constant was missing.

 

Ah, Oikawa loved to be dramatic. He missed Hajime, but only for the school itself. Thankfully, they both decided to study at universities placed in Tokyo, so they made a clear decision without a single doubt

 

He could not for the hunt of their new apartment to live in.

 

Oikawa stood in between the doors to the gymnasium, ready to bedazzle everyone and everything around here.

 

And of course, to become the starter and regular for the team in his first year.

 

He was stopped in his tracks by two other first years bursting through the door.

 

“Stop, you!” tall black haired man shouted with a sheepish grin on his face. Oikawa was deeply horrifies by his untamed and terrible hairstyle. What a waste of a good material. His mind already imagined how to manage that crazy nest on his head.

 

“Kurooooo, it seems you already have a fan!” shouted a man with even crazier hair.

 

What is this? Some kind of contest for the new volleyball players, he wasn´t aware of? Because if it is, he is the certain winner here. 

 

“Nah, he is captivated by our radiant beauty, Bokuto!” greeted him terrible-hair man with outstretched palm of his hand.  “Kuroo Tetsurou, first year and middle blocker.”

 

Oikawa was deep in the thought. He knew that name. “Oikawa Tooru.”

 

“Wait,” said the gray haired man with the black streaks between them. “Aren´t we in a group chat together? The one set up by Karasuno members?” Bokuto jumped up and down with excited screams coming out of his throat. “This is fate!!! See, Kuroo? I told you! Soul Group! Soul Groooup! Hoot hoot!!!”

 

Kuroo opened his mouth to shut him up, when Oikawa took one step towards him. “Are your eyes really sparkling?” Kuroo asked out loud, scrutinizing his beauty. There was no fault in his face, dammit, these pretty boys. These pretty setters…

 

There was no answer, just another screeching. Oikawa ran towards Bokuto. “Do you know about Soul Groups and soul mates and twin flames? Do you believe those things? Oh my!”

 

“You do too?” Bokuto asked, sounding like a child.

 

Kuroo sighed. “Where is Akaashi when you need him?” Then he realized the truth. Either he will become the next Akaashi who will have a leash around Bokuto or… he will not become Akaashi with the leash around Bokuto.

 

The second option was more fun, so the decision was made very easily and very quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good I might die_  
_All I know is everybody loves me, everybody_  
_Head down, Swaying to my own sound_  
_Flashes in my face now_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Everybody loves me_  
  
_Don't need my health_  
_Got my name and got my wealth I_  
_Stare at the sun_  
_Just for kicks all by myself I_  
_Lose track of time_  
_So I might be past my prime_  
_But I'm feeling oh so good_

**_One Republic - Everybody Loves Me_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“This is so good, try it!” Oikawa singed, with the piece of a vegan brownie on his fork. “I can´t believe these are just almonds and some other very healthy sh*t, Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi Hajime frowned, but he tasted the cake anyway. His eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. “Nice.”

 

Despite the sunny weather, great food and spectacular program at the Miyagi cheese show, Iwaizumi couldn´t smile very much. He was bothered and as usual, the source of his pain was Oikawa.

 

“Is it your new job? Come on, I know you always wanted to be a manager and what is better than being a sports manager? I just don´t understand why you can´t represent me and…” Oikawa could not shut up and Iwaizumi was going crazy. “But one day, when my career will be over, I´ll take over some sports club for children. Not just volleyball, but everything! Maybe even swimming, or ice-skating, that would be fun.”

 

´How is this possible? When did he get from one topic to another?´ wondered tall man with raven hair and frown on his face. He looked up at the skies. It was too long before the nightfall.

 

“Well, it can´t be Mattsun or Makki, you love those no matter what,” thought Oikawa out loud, rambling who knows what.

  

“Can you be quiet for a while?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, but not angrily. “Of course it´s not them.” Smile spread across his face while looking at his best friends playing laser tag. “Maybe we really should have joined them.”

 

Oikawa´s face lit up. “We still can!” Suddenly, he pouted. “Wait a minute. You still look the same. Even I am not that bothered with everything around me and I play on the same team as that… _excuse_ of a person.”

 

“Shut…”

 

“Is it Terrible hair-chan and Great horned owl-chan? I knew it! You were always having a hard time with them at our apartment. Too loud, they were too loud…”

 

´Does his mouth, even knows what it means to be quiet for a bit?´ “You all were loud! Always!”

 

Oikawa chuckled and waved his hand. “Please, I am not talking about the three of us being loud. You know what I mean. After…”

 

The atmosphere darkened for a bit. Today was not the day for this type of mood. “Actually, that was always kind of hot, so no, I didn´t mind that either.” Iwaizumi´s eyes went from his former teammates towards his former roommates. Bokuto Koutaro and Kuroo Tetsurou were on a carousel that was spinning too fast. There were exactly six smaller cabins, which were also spinning – in their own direction with their own speed.

 

Iwaizumi´s stomach made a weird sound. Yep, he and Oikawa tried it. This type of carousel did not sit well with him, but for those two crazy men? This was their third round and they were louder than ever before, with their hands up in the air and of course, with Bokuto almost falling out.

 

“I just…” started Iwaizumi, but didn´t finish. He shrugged and sighed. “Sorry. I´ll be better.”

 

The reality was, when the night fell, he was ready to propose.

 

* * *

 

 

“Just follow me, please!” Iwaizumi requested for the third time. Oikawa was right behind his back, his lips blurting out one question after the other.

 

He shut up the moment he saw it.

 

The lake was huge, most importantly quiet, hidden among the trees inside of the forest. The skies were bright; the stars were shining slightly more than usual. “Did you bribe them?” Oikawa whispered with a couple of hiccups in his voice. “I have never seen anything so…”

 

Oikawa was not looking up.

 

The lake mirrored skies as perfectly as it could. “It´s like looking at the universe under my feet…” Tooru fell on his knees, close to the water.

 

Iwaizumu Hajime has never seen something so beautiful as Oikawa Tooru. He also fell to his knees, in a different manner than Oikawa expected. “Will you become my husband, Tooru?”

 

Those two eyes were shining even brighter, than the stars up above them. They were giving him the silent promise of always and a plea of forever. 

 

“Mr. Iwaizumi Tooru,” Oikawa said in a hushed voice. The shining in his eyes was followed by the width of his smile.

 

“Is that a yes?” Hajime asked with his heart beating faster than ever. Is that a yes? Is it?

 

“Have I ever said no to you?”

 

“Plenty of times.”

 

“When it mattered,” Oikawa corrected himself.

 

Hajime felt the wave of relief.

 

“So that is why you were so nervous. Well, I am not surprised, this is…”

 

“Do you like it? I could not think of anything grand enough for you that would not make me too anxious.”

 

“Iwa-chan.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

Oikawa grabbed his face like he was supposed to never see him again and kissed him with all of his being. “How did you manage to keep other people out of here? This is…”

 

“That´s a secret I´ll never tell,” Hajime said mysteriously.

 

“Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi started laughing. “Have a guess. It starts with M, H, B and K.”

 

“Those…”

 

This time it was Iwaizumi who grabbed him like his life depended on it.

 

And in a way, it did.

 

* * *

 

 

_Not a yes sir, not a follower_  
_Fit the box, fit the mold_  
_Have a seat in the foyer, take a number_  
_I was lightning before the THUNDER_

**_Imagine Dragons - Thunder_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Ouch, Bokuto… be careful!” Kuroo scolded him after being hit by his elbow not only into his ribs, but he somehow managed to poke him in the eye.

 

The silver haired man hissed. “Sorryyy…”

 

“Why belfry, Tooru, really?” Kuroo asked in the middle of the night, climbing the steep stone steps towards one of the biggest belfries in the city.

 

Tooru chuckled. “Because it´s fun, Tetsu-chan!” 

 

“Well, there is no lie in it, so…” Both men fist bumped and continued climbing. “We will get in trouble, you know that, right?”

 

Bokuto´s hands suddenly shot up. “Of course, we´re expecting that, right?” His voice was a bit louder than should have been.

 

“Keep this up and Iwa-chan will come sooner than we expected!” Oikawa warned him through the tears of laughter.

 

“Bokuto…” Kuroo sighed, chuckling himself. “Ouch. That´s my ear,” he complained after Bokuto poked him again, this time he managed to bruise his ear; from the distance of three steps ahead of him. “Are you doing this on purpose?” It would make so much more sense.

 

His friend turned to him. “Maybe.” He had no idea, that he started doing this, so Kuroo´s mind wouldn´t start to wander into the places that are full of emptiness and regrets and unimaginable pain. And Bokuto had no idea that Kuroo knew, or at least suspected it. That is why he loved him so much.

 

“We are here!” Oikawa sang, standing in front of the huge and silver bell. Bokuto and Kuroo were expecting some crazy shenanigans, but not this time. Oikawa pointed his finger towards the lookout. “You can see the whole city, but most importantly… you can see the universe.” His voice was serious and excited at the same time.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto adored Oikawa being like this. There were passion and love and devotion.

 

They looked up and bathed in the beauty of the stars, calling of the moon and calmness of the skies. Before anyone could say anything, there were sounds of shuffling, breathlessness and the aura of annoyance.

 

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked without looking around.

 

“Again, Trashykawa. This is the fourth time I am getting you out of some kind of quagmire. Guys, I was called by the Mattsun and Makki, they saw you coming in and… you crazy? If they will catch you, again, you will be…” He stopped when he saw the skies they were all looking at.

 

Oikawa smiled at him. “Just for once, please, enjoy the fun with us.”

 

Iwaizumi Hajime couldn´t fight with this tone of his. He couldn´t fight with the universe and he never tried to. After all, it was the first time they were looking together at the night skies that he fell in love with the man, always making him crazier one step, one day at a time.

 

As he was looking at the most beautiful sight he has ever seen, Oikawa´s profile moved. “Don´t stare so much, Iwa-chan.” He didn´t change the course of his view, but his lips curled up.

 

“I guess… we should go?” Kuroo asked, terrified they´ll start making out and so much more. These two guys had no boundaries even in front of their friends.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo motioned towards the bell. “Guys… cover your ears,” they said in unison.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime was a patient man… until he was not so patient man. Despite him being the roommate with the three craziest people in the world, he never expected to be scolded alongside them as much as it happened after they were found out in the belfry together.

 

… on the run down the crooked stairs.  

 

* * *

 

 

_Got a text from you_  
_Is it really true?_  
_All the stuff we did last night_  
_We shut down the bars_  
_Danced on top of cars_  
_Asked some girl if she’d be my wife_  
  
_Oh, and I got pictures that I don’t remember taking that are so bad_  
_And, oh, I had to break into my own damn apartment_  
_How bout that?_

**_Gavin DeGraw – Finest Hour_ **

 

* * *

 

 

It was a really bad time to have a reunion.

 

They had no idea another one like this was waiting just around a corner.

 

This was the worst kind of reunion, Iwaizumi thought, holding hands with Oikawa and thinking back towards the times they shared together as high schoolers.

 

… the hidden nights and pecks and hugs and smiles behind the closed doors.

 

No one ever questioned them, the opposite was actually the truth - they cheered for them.

 

And then the bombshell came.

 

Iwaizumi looked at Tooru, who was in a deep thought. There was no need for words, they understood.

 

What if it would happen to you? Where would I go? Where would you go?

 

The answer was simple. They would go nowhere, because they would stay at the same place, with the same people, different partners, new friends.

 

Bokuto Koutaro had his heart broken.

 

Kuroo Tetsuro understood it too much.

 

Oikawa Tooru felt the real, tangible fear for the first time in his life.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime hated the sight of this, the sight of them. He suddenly wished he could get him to know better, he seemed like a good, reliable setter; and not just him. He suddenly wished he could have a chance to meet the other one at all. Hajime heard of him, he has seen many of his pictures, mostly hiding behind his game or Kuroo, but nothing more.

 

“Do you believe in soul mates?” Tooru whispered, like he never asked this question before.

 

Iwaizumi remembered the explanation. “A soul mate is a soul from your soul group that you have had a very intimate and/or romantic relationship with in an earthly incarnation. This means in this life or a past life, you and someone from your soul group have incarnated together and had a very intense relationship of some kind on this earthly plane”. Hajime nodded.

 

The corner of his eye caught the sight of Kageyama and Hinata. Of course, they came. Iwaizumi felt a chill and a need to run.

 

Tooru also noticed them. “Today is not the day for this.”

 

He took the hand of his partner. They both watched with the tears in their eyes the most heartbreaking scene they ever witnessed.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi.” Bokuto tapped the coffin lightly. “I am not here to say goodbye. I am just asking you to wait for me out there, okay? Oh, and Kuroo says hi. Can you deliver the message, please?” He was probably mumbling but he didn´t care. Akaashi understood. He always understood.

 

Then he collapsed into his best friend´s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

_Inside my heart is breaking_  
_My make-up may be flaking_  
_But my smile still stays on_  
_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_  
_Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die_  
_I can fly - my friends_  
_The show must go on_  


_I'll face it with a grin_  
_I'm never giving in_  
_On - with the show -_  
_I'll top the bill, I'll overkill_  
_I have to find the will to carry on_  
_On with the..._  
_On with the show..._  
_The show must go on..._

**_The Show Must Go On – Queen_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be good to them :)
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated, if you have questions about the lyrics I am putting in between the scenes, dont hesitate to ask!
> 
> Have a nice day and don´t forget, YOU MATTER!


	6. The Sonnet for Stars and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some legends are told  
> Some turn to dust or to gold  
> But you will remember me  
> Remember me, for centuries  
> Just one mistake  
> Is all it will take  
> We'll go down in history  
> Remember me for centuries 
> 
> Centuries - Fall Out Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are in the middle! Kageyama and Hinata are introduced a bit more and some more character dynamic is coming! Again, not chronological order and careful, there is some change of POV in their parts (but I think you will be able to detect it with no problem).
> 
> I had... interesting time writing these images that I had to put on paper. Enjoy :)

“Thank you for delivering the message,” Kenma murmured later, after some quiet time together.

 

Akaashi treated him with the surprised expression.  “Well, of course.”

 

“Those other people… these other groups…” Kunimi mentioned without finishing the sentence. ´So many colors´ were his first thoughts, especially when looking at a group of different hair colors. It reminded him of the color-box.

 

Daichi agreed. “Yep. It is weird and interesting all at once.” His interest was towards the group lead by a tall muscular guy, probably swimmer? Actually, they all looked like former sportspeople. This realization intrigued him even more.

 

“Another soul group, we guess,” was Akaashi´s simple answer.

 

“Soul group?”

 

Kenma froze, covered in chills all over his body. That voice belonged to someone new. He raised his sight towards the newcomers. “Yamamoto. And Yamaguchi.”

 

“Coach Ukai junior,” Akaashi greeted politely.

 

The newcomers waved and Kenma reluctantly waved back. “I guess I have to work again.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_   
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_   
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_   
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

 

**_Remember the Name - Fort Minor_ **

* * *

 

As the years passed, his height didn´t change much. Hinata didn´t mind it anymore, because he made it. It was his third time playing as a professional volleyball player representing Japan. His one and only dream came true; and not only that.

 

He got his “revenge” and beaten Kageyama while at college (surprise for both of them), which felt like ages ago.

 

They smiled at each other. Hinata shivered, Kageyama´s smile, or better yet – grin of mass murderer - always terrified him a bit. After some time, he stopped trying to change it. Actually, he admitted, he started to love it. Well, what can you do? He wouldn´t want it any other way.

 

Kageyama was standing on the same gymnasium floor as he. It was time to start again, to win again. “Do your best, dumbass,” Kageyama said with a small chuckle.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Hinata waved him off. “As always.”

 

“As always,” Kageyama nodded.

 

Hinata´s concentration didn´t falter before the sound of a loud whistle, his concentration didn´t falter after, buried under the screams and yells of spectators. There were always so many people and so many cameras. Years ago, he would go crazy nervous about that. Today is different. This is his dream. There was nothing and no one he needed to see or hear, besides the ball, his opponents, his teammates.

 

He almost laughed out loud. Hinata never expected this combination of people in one team. National team, his mind added.

 

Like a miracle, like a fate.

 

His face got an inch darker.

 

Kageyama knew that face, that expression. He knew where Hinata´s thoughts went. He always knew, everybody knew. The tall, dark haired man looked at the bench. His dark blue eyes with a hint of grey met dark eyes of their assistant coach.

 

Those eyes, forever painted in hurt and sorrow. Somehow, he didn´t lose his sense of self in those feelings; somehow he got pulled up towards the arms of playfulness and love of his partner and friends.

 

No matter what, this man always supported them, believed in them. A playful grin spread across his face. They both nodded a little.

 

Even after the years, Kageyama couldn´t believe the sight of jumping Hinata. Like a bird, like a crow, like gravity didn´t matter.

 

And it didn´t. Not for Hinata.

 

The bright orange head jumped high. What a funny word, gravity. Hinata suddenly remembered Kenma´s annoyance at their first Nationals competition in high school.

 

“I wish gravity wasn´t real. The ball would go on and on and on…” Kenma made his famous ick face. Hinata loved it.

 

That´s when it happened.

 

Kageyamas´ breath left him. The grown up man with a soul of a child fell down. There were screams, yells, whispers, ooohs and aaahs. Some of the voices were recognizable. Those belonged to Suga-san and Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

There were echoes that tattooed into the Kageyamas´ brain, into his veins. His legs didn´t listen. He wanted to run towards him, to help him. Kageyama only stared. That´s when Oikawa bumped into him.

 

“Are you okay?!” the Grand King shouted, his lightness and playfulness gone.

 

Hinata mumbled something. He knew they were all around him, his teammates. What just happened? He lost concentration, he fell… did he hurt himself? He could not move. He could not… His back.

 

“We need to take him. Help me, Oikawa,” said a deep voice, belonging to Ushijima Wakatoshi, their ace, but not the captain. Somewhere in the distance was resounding screeching, probably Nishinoya, their libero. What about Bokuto? He probably tried to fight off the media.

 

Then he heard the whispers, felt strong arms lifting him up. They belonged to their assistant coach. “Kuroo-san? I am sorry. I don´t know…”

 

“Are you in pain?” the Grand King asked, captain and substitute setter, called also double trouble, when paired with Kageyama. Not that he liked it.

 

Hinata wasn´t in pain. Or was he?

 

His eyes flew open. The match continued without the most important player of the team. 

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi was looking down on him. Hinata wasn´t sure if he is seeing right. Was he worried?

 

The Grand King surely was. “Come on, Ushiwaka, what are you, an alien? Don´t just stand there and help a little.”

 

Hinata chuckled. An alien. “I don´t think you want him to be an alien. That would shatter your other dreams, hehe.”

 

“Doctors are on their way,” The Grand King whispered.

 

“We shouldn´t be moving him,” Ushijima scolded him.

 

Oikawa gave him a glare. “Be quiet, you.”

 

From the corner of the room came a loud sigh. “This is what happens, when the team is full of father figures and there is not a single mother one.” Kuroo thought for a bit. “And one younger brother. Maybe two,” he added after looking at Hinata and side-eyeing Bokuto on the court.

 

“How are you still smiling?” The Grand King asked worriedly.

 

“What else am I supposed to do?” The more Hinata looked at him, the more he knew. “I think he might be our mama.”

 

Oikawa gasped theatrically, then slouched and gave them disapproving look: “Am I not enough to be the mother figure? And I tried so hard…

 

Kuroo ruffled Oikawa´s hair, which resulted in terrified screech. “People, you are crazy, you know that?

 

“Especially you, Hinata,” Tooru agreed vehemently.

 

“Don´t call me that!” Hinata raised his voice, but all in good spirits.

 

“You got it, Shrimpy.”

 

“Thank you, Tooru.”

 

Oikawa nudged him. “Hey!”

 

“Sorry, the Grand King.”

 

“That´s better.”

 

“Oikawa,” Ushijima´s voice echoed. He nodded towards the door.

 

Doctors came in, but they weren´t looking at them. Kageyama stepped off the court. It was time for Oikawa to take his place.

 

“I am coming with you, dumbass” Kageyama said without hesitation.

 

Kuroo expected this. “Of course.”

 

Hinata did not protest.

 

* * *

 

 

Words could not describe what he felt after he said that. Did the world really stop turning for a while? Kageyama could not tell. He never faced a situation like this. He did not expect he would react this way. He did not…

 

“Hinata. He was one of your best friends. You… you spent a lot of time together. He was also a setter and…” Kageyama stopped. There was no reason to continue.

 

Kenma was the first one Hinata has forgotten. Kageyama started to worry, he is the next in line. How was this possible? Aone was still in his memories, so was Akaashi, even…

 

“I am sorry, Kageyama. Of, course I remember him… blonde hair and…” Hinata furrowed his brows. “It´s the age.”

 

The lies were crawling up his spine into his hair. They both knew it was not the age. Kageyama shouldn´t have come. It was the biggest mistake he could make. They weren´t even that close as before. Actually, they were never very close so why did he…

 

“Of course, Tobio-chan,” mocked him the voice inside of his head. It was chirping. Ugh. “Of course, Tobio-chan, the two of you were never close friends. And I am from the Venus.”

 

“That would explain a lot,” Kageyama whispered with his eyes closed.

 

He could still hear Oikawa´s voice. “I wish I was from the Venus. Or even Jupiter would be fine… any planet, actually.”

 

Kageyama stood up too quickly, his head started turning. He should not be thinking about Oikawa´s stupid jokes.

 

But of course he was right. Oikawa was always right.

 

“Don´t you forget, my dear kouhai. No matter how far you two will be, you are twin flames. You will always belong together, in this life, in the previous life, or even in the future one.”

 

But of course he was right.

 

* * *

 

 

_Won't you come out_  
 _We could paint the town red_  
 _Kill a little time_  
 _You can sleep when you're dead_  
 _Cause it isn't over yet_  
 _Get it out of your head_  
  
_Need to have a little trust in me_  
 _Just close your eyes and let me lead_  
 _Follow me home_  
 _To where the lonely ones roam_  
 _Roam with me_  
 _Come down to where all of the others fell_  
 _Get lost in the dark to find yourself_  
  
_Just remember what I said_  
 _No it isn't over yet_

_**Where The Lonely Ones Roam - Digital Daggers** _

 

* * *

 

 

“It wasn´t easy, you know?” Hinata was talking and talking and talking.

 

Kenma felt warm. Yeah, even here Hinata´s presence felt like bathing in the sun. Great. “Yeah.”

 

“But I managed. I couldn´t play anymore, but I… You know, Karasuno needed a new coach. And there was some miracle going on as I was able to finish my college degree. It helped a lot, after the injury, I mean. Working in botany wasn´t that bad…”

 

“And Kageyama?”

 

That was the moment he walked in.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look up, Bakageyama. Look up,” Hinata sang cheerfully.

 

“Why?” blue-eyed boy barked, disturbed from his quiet nap under the clear skies of the night.

 

Hinata sat up and pointed towards their current and former teammates. They just graduated high school, but they did not want it to end so soon, so they stayed just a while longer.

 

It isn´t over yet.

 

Everyone they ever played with was present in their own way. Not just Karasuno, all of them.

 

Hinata´s teammates from junior high, even Kindaichi and Kunimi arrived, Aone and Koganegawa paid them a visit.

 

They were all here.

 

Others were present in the group chat which somehow strove even after two years from its creation. Suga was beaming proudly.

 

“What am I looking at?” Kageyama repeated, after Hinata forgot to tell him.

 

“Don´t you see it? All of us are looking at the stars, but I think… no, I believe we are the stars. We all are… and we will become even brighter stars.”

 

At least that was the memory Kageyama loved to share with the children, he worked with as a volunteer coach. He was surprised to realize, he much he loved going to them. Maybe it was because they reminded him of someone.

 

After his age progressed, the children were coming to him. Retirement home was not that bad, actually, he loved it there.

 

It changed when Hinata died. Even with the Alzheimer, he lived a good life. They both lived a good life, separately and together.

 

Kageyama looked up in the skies.

 

“We will all become stars,” were his words. Kageyama tried to believe it, but he couldn´t.

 

“Kageyama. We are stars. We are all stars; some of us even became angels…” Hinata said shakily, after he remembered his high school friend, for at least a couple of minutes.

 

He always spoke of stars, of angels, of fate.

 

Kageyama did not believe in any of that.

 

“Of course, Tobio-chan. Of course, you don´t believe that.”

 

“But you want to,” another voice said. They often visited, the four men of crazy stupid hair. “You will see, I and Tooru are right,” Bokuto sounded proudly, also a bit shakily. The age and memories were catching up to all of them. “You will see each other again.”

 

Kageyama, aged 72, looked from the former ace towards the two men he never thought would ever become friends. “And you two? Do you believe that?”

 

Kuroo smirked and Tendou laughed a little. Still, a little creepy, Kageyama thought. Wrinkles around his eyes did not help. “We hope.”

 

Kageyama, aged 85, thought about the stars, and then he closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

_But this is not the way, it's not the way it's meant to be_  
 _And I know right now it hurts_  
 _But just don't give up on me_  
 _No, this is not the way, it's not the way it's meant to be_  
 _And I know this ship is burning_  
 _But I won't take you down with me_  
  
_And when you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on_  
 _When you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on to me_

**_Hold On To Me - Hurts_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“I guess it was inevitable, right?” Hinata mentioned, standing in front of the picture with Daichi Sawamura as a volleyball player in his teens and as a police officer in his fifties. “And Aone…” his funeral was the day before. Hinata had enough of funerals for the year, even life.

 

Suga touched his back. “I hope you don´t blame yourself.”

 

“No. I know he would not want me to.”

 

Suga nodded when someone else came closer. “Iwaizumi.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Refreshing-kun.”

 

“You still… ah, never mind.” Suga gave up, before he even started to fight him on the permanent use of the nickname.

 

Tooru was not in a mood for jokes. No one was, but… the atmosphere was different from what funerals usually brought up. “Anyone who knew him as a volleyball player, or policeman does not cry.”

 

“We all know he died doing what he loved. What he committed to.” With these words, Suga turned on a heel and disappeared into a crowd.

 

“Why are you smiling?” Kageyama asked from behind. “This is no laughing matter.”

 

It was Kindaichi who answered: “He is not laughing about this.”

 

“Eh?” Hinata was as confused as his setter.

 

“After the funeral of Kunimi, Tooru met up with other captains,” explained another, deeper voice.

 

Hinata and Tooru were looking right into the face of Ushijima and Tendou.

 

“Yep. After the funeral ended, we headed back to Tokyo and… well…” Iwaizumi Hajime was fond of that memory. It was terrible, but it was great.

 

“We went for a beer,” Kuroo explained with Bokuto right behind him.

 

“And somehow got us accidentally… um…” Bokuto could not finish the sentence with the straight face.

 

That´s when Shimizu interfered. “Do not hold it in. Sawamura would want you to have fun, to think of him nicely.”

 

“We were tripping, guys!” said another former captain of the high school volleyball team.

 

Hinata´s eyes were shining with weirdly sad excitement. “So many piercings! So much more than before… maybe I should get some too…”

 

“Boke,” Kageyama said quietly. “You are too old for that sh*t.”

 

“Never,” Terushima disagreed. “Great times… Shame it happened only once. All the captains at the same place and the same time…”

 

“Who would have thought…” Tooru smiled, looking at the coffin, then at the Ushijima. “It was the only time I could stand you.”

 

“Because you were high.” Hajime also smiled.

 

Hinata took a deep breath. This is how Daichi always wanted it, so that is what they gave him. All of them, every team, but especially former Karasuno and his colleagues.

 

“See, Kageyama? I was right. We are all becoming stars… we all are.”

 

Kageyama did not argue, but did not agree.

 

* * *

 

 

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_   
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_   
_It's okay not to be okay._   
_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._   
_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_   
_Just be true to who you are!_

**_Who You Are - Jessie J_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, I tried to call you,” Hinata admitted with a bit of regret in his voice.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kenmaaaa, why aren´t you answering?” read his 15th text message.

 

The response came after the day and a half.

 

“Kenma can´t. Sorry. Akaashi K.”

 

Hinata was utterly confused. “Kageyama? I don´t understand. Look at this!” He shouted, not as excited as usual.

 

“What?” Kageyama asked, looking at the screen, still holding the ball in his hands. “He can´t. What is so weird?”

 

“This is Fukurodani´s setter typing. Isn´t it weird?”

 

Kageyama wanted to say something to put him off, and then he noticed it. Hinata was dead serious. “What do you want to do?” he asked more calmly, some would say even gently.

 

“Takeda-sensei?” both of them shouted out loud.

 

* * *

 

 

“I am sorry. I couldn´t reply.” Kenma moved his big golden eyes to Akaashi. Akaashi understood even without words. It reminded him of Kuroo.

 

Hinata tapped him on his wrist lightly. “I know.”

 

This was surprising, even for Akaashi. “I guess we all changed a bit, didn´t we?”

 

“Where would be fun without that, right?” different voice asked.

 

“Uhm,” someone else agreed.

 

Kenma and Hinata stood up. Their group widened thanks to Kageyama and the man Kenma knew as Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted with the raised voice. “That fast?”

 

Dark haired man frowned. “It has been fifteen years, dumbass!”

 

It didn’t matter to them. Hinata ran and Kageyama caught him. Kenma and Akaashi smiled at each other.

 

“This is good,” Akaashi agreed in a hushed tone. “Take your time.”

 

“I certainly hope that he will!” another raven haired man expressed a bit agitated.

 

Kenma walked towards him. He hesitantly pulled out hands out of his pockets. “Come with me, I might be able to help you.”

 

“How? And why you? We don´t know each other.”

 

Kenma sighed. He was getting tired of never-ending sighing. “We do. I think that in certain, weird and twisted way, we know each other.”

 

There was a low chuckle coming from Akaashi. “Don´t,” golden eyed boy warned him.

 

“Bokuto would be so proud!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi felt irritation spreading all over him.

 

“Soul Groups,” setters said in unison, flat voices.

 

Hajime suddenly felt something pulling him towards them. He trusted them. “Okay. You seem nice. I´ll follow you.”

 

* * *

 

 

_I've been around the way_  
 _I've been around the block_  
 _I got the keys to the city if the gates are locked_  
 _And a freak like me ain't bout to stop_  
 _I got a hand full of dreams and a heart full of God_  
  
_Everywhere we go they wonder where we're from_  
 _Well its diverse city ya'll welcome to come_  
 _It sits high on a hill you can see it for days_  
 _And even if you can't you can hear our praise_  
  
_We go..._

**_Boomin´ - TobyMac_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time! Some of these dynamics are intriguing for me, it might be intersting to dive in them deeper, who knows, maybe in the future and different stories. It would not fit in here, since focus of this story is on something else, as you can see... building? Eh, who knows, I am harsh critic on myself, that´s why I am venting so much in the notes, heh. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated, apologies for any mistakes!!! 
> 
> Have a nice day and go, be the best yourself you can be today and tomorrow and try to get even better with every passing hour :) The world will be a lot more beautiful that if we try :)


	7. The Memoirs of Twist and Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we pretend that the airplanes  
> In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
> I could really use a wish right now.
> 
> Airplanes – B.o.B. & Hayley Williams of Paramore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are short mentions of traumaizing stuff for people, but nothing is going deep into it (I would warn you). It´is mentioned only in passing, I just wanted to warn you before hand, not to worry later. I don´t believe there is anything triggering, it´s somewhere in the beggining, feel free to correct me, of course!
> 
> Enjoy and thank you!

 

"Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou´s voice was deep and serious. At least for a while.

 

“Yes, Tendou?” Wakatoshi´s voice was also deep and serious. As it, usually was.

 

Satan´s spawn, as Tendou liked to call himself, smiled and sat closer to his friend. “Why are you going?” He asked with a lighter tone, but a pinch of sadness

 

Ushijima was eating his lunch, when he stopped. It surprised everyone, even Semi sitting not too far away. “He was our opponent. It is a courtesy I want to show them.”

 

“They will not be happy with that,” Tendou noted with hands behind his head. “Right, Semi?”

 

Semi Eita certainly wasn´t pleased. He hated having a spotlight on him anytime Tendou got his crazy moods. “Don´t take me down with you, Satori.”

 

“But you are also coming, right?” Tendou asked, not noticing uncomfortable mood around them.

 

Ushijima continued chewing. “I thought we are all going.”

 

Tendou and Semi exchanged not so quick glances. Their former captain was serious.

 

* * *

 

 

All three of them just graduated college, when they heard what happened. Kunimi Akira, former player of Aoba Johsai, took his own life without leaving any note.

 

Some said it was bullying at the college. Some thought the reason might be his depression that he never told anyone about. Others theorized it happened after his sister died, or when his girlfriend lost the baby. Then there were more horrifying theories, a possible sexual harassment or even worse.

 

Tendou tried not to think about that. He could not. He, Semi and Wakatoshi just found the new place. It was house they could afford thanks to the Ushijima´s job as a professional volleyball player, Semi´s starting law practice and Tendou´s casino job.

 

None of it mattered that day.

 

“I thought it a courtesy,” Wakatoshi repeated when talking to his teammate and former rival, Oikawa Tooru.

 

Tendou found the irony hilarious. When he mentioned it, Ushijima did not understand and Semi just rolled his eyes couple of times. There was no surprise that Semi refused to come. Tendou found it interesting, so he went with Wakatoshi. And… someone had to stop Ushijima from being socially awkward.

 

Surprisingly, nothing like that happened. Oikawa Tooru took care of it.

 

“Times really do change, hm?” Tendou said out loud without realizing it.

 

“Yes, they do, I guess,” Iwaizumi Hajime agreed. “I am shocked.”

 

“And I am proud.”

 

Then they glared at each other. None of them knew for sure if it was an animosity, or just a force of habit.

 

* * *

 

 

“How did this happen?” Tendou asked after finding Ushijima Wakatoshi high in the bar of Tokyo. “You called me, I quote, ´hurry, Satori, I am dying´. And… you are high without me?”

 

The answer was not coming. They were all so high that their souls probably left them in some parallel universe. Tendou knew this feeling too well.

 

Ushijima and Tendou visited second funeral together. The first time ended in a disaster he was not invited to. What a shame.

 

“We were sad…” Oikawa Tooru explained simply, laying on top of the man called Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

Tendou immediately took liking for his hair. “Tch. You should have called me.”

 

Some other guy nodded. “Sorry. It wasn´t intentional.” Yep, Tendou liked that one too.

 

“And captain perfect?”

 

Daichi raised his hand. “Here, sir!”

 

“Don´t salute to me,” Tendou said with saluting him back. “Okey guys, where is your stash?”

 

“No!” Iwaizumi tried to stop them. No luck.

 

Terushima bared his teeth in a wide smile. “Comiiiing!”

 

* * *

 

 

_Here's to my future_   
_Here's to my yesterday_   
_Here's to change_   
_Oh, here's to my yesterday_   
_No tomorrow without a yesterday_   
_Here's to my future_   
_Goodbye to yesterday_

**_Yesterday – Imagine Dragons_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Semi Eita was the one who loved airplanes. Actually, to be precise, he loved flying as it is, but airplanes were his love. He never explained why and no one ever asked.

 

Semi Eita himself had no idea why airplanes fascinate him.

 

Was it their mechanics? Their beauty? The way they took off, or the lightness of their flight? Or was it the smoothness and roughness of their landing?

 

Even he did not ask this question, but he had a hunch.

 

After graduation, all three of them lay down on the cold stone pavement of Shiratorizawa high school and watched the sky.

 

They had no idea how many other third years were doing this.

 

So simple, so pure, yet so complicated, so… ending.

 

“Why are we doing this? I do not like how cold it is outside. I do not appreciate the dirt. I am not sure, what is the meaning of this?” Wakatoshi wasn´t angry, he just didn´t see the point of this course of action.

 

Tendou was the opposite. He wished to be caught; he was looking for more of an adrenaline before they leave.

 

“Our road is the same, but separate,” Semi whispered, smiling that they both stayed with him. “I wish Reon could join us.”

 

“We will see him later, don´t you worry, honey,” Tendou said, completely satisfied with this combination of people.

 

The night fell.

 

“See? That light there… airplanes. Some people enjoy the stars, but I love looking at the planes. There is something… calm about them. Or… I don´t know. I just love it.”

 

He was expecting laughs.

 

He was given the silence of admiration.

 

This was a gift. He never had a chance to share with them something other than the volleyball and occasional dorm visits. It was always Semi and Ushijima, Semi and Tendou, Reon and Semi, or Tendou and Ushijima.

 

This night was the first night just for three of them.

 

“You are right, Semi-Semi. Right, Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou was uncharacteristically quiet.

 

“Yes.” Ushijima´s answer was short, emotionless, but more expressive than anything Semi ever heard from him.

 

Maybe this is the reason why he loved airplanes so much.

 

* * *

 

 

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_   
_this thing called love I must get round to it_   
_I ain't ready, Crazy little thing called love_   
_This called love_   
_It cries (Like a baby)_   
_In a cradle all night_   
_It swings_   
_It jives_   
_It shakes all over like a jelly fish,_   
_I kinda like it_   
_Crazy little thing called love_

_**Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen** _

 

* * *

 

 

“IS THIS THE REAL LIFE?”

 

“IS THIS JUST FANTASY?”

 

“CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIIINE!!!”

 

Semi looked at Ushijima, wondering how he will react at this weird turn of the events.

 

Ushijima just shrugged. Then he opened his mouth and the world stopped spinning. “No escape from reality?” There was no singing coming from him, but the sentence was enough for all the hell to break loose.

 

Many hours later…

 

“Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the fandangooo?”

 

“Just… stop! Can we take a look?” Semi asked without any strength left.

 

Tendou shouted. “No need, guys! We found our dream house! Because we will have our dream neighbors, right, guys? Bokuroo?!”

 

“This is so cool!” Bokuto screamed.

 

“Like a red string of fate!” Kuroo sang like he was giving an opera performance.

 

All three of them high-fived awkwardly.

 

“I can´t wait to see Tooru´s face when he will visit! He really can´t get rid of him!” Tendou started doing some weird dance. Bokuto and Kuroo gladly joined him.

 

Ushijima was confused. “So… are we taking it? Without taking a look inside?”

 

“No!” Semi protested.

 

“If the garden is big enough, I have no complaints.”

 

Semi was on a verge of tears. “Well… I guess it´s decided then…”

 

“Great. I will sign the papers.” With that, Ushijima walk through the front door.

 

Tendou, Bokuto and Kuroo started performing Cell Block Tango from musical Chicago and after that came performance of The Schuyler Sisters from Hamilton, their favorite number.

 

“I am just… I… why am I even surprised…” Semi ran inside the house before they started performing another favorite one, The Gospel Truth from Disney´s Hercules.

 

“Nice tune,” Ushijima murmured, tapping his feet after signing the papers.

 

Semi screeched.

 

* * *

 

 

The dragging wasn´t the worst part. Making him stay was the feat of the century. Ushijima finally won his third try on a National´s university match, so they had to celebrate, again.

 

“Please, Tendou, this is the normal trajectory for any sports team. We were able to win this year and that is absolutely expected if you work hard. We work hard. Please, I want to sleep.”

 

Damn. Ushijima´s explanation made so much sense, he hated it.

 

“Is there another way you would like to celebrate? For mine and Semi´s sake, please?” Tendou wasn´t letting him off the hook that easily.

 

“I cannot think of anything proper right now.”

 

“It can be improper.” Tendou stopped speaking after he heard two distinct voices singing karaoke. Out of tune, of course.

 

Ushijima nodded. “If you would like to try it, go inside. We will be waiting for you at home.”

 

“I can´t let you…”

 

“Go, Satori. This will be the most satisfying celebration for me. You have fun. I am no fun, we both are aware of this fact.” Ushijima left.

 

Tendou disagreed. He knew how to have fun, in his own way.

 

After stepping inside the karaoke bar, Tendou´s life turned upside down. This was the day when he understood what it means to meet someone as crazy as you are, or maybe even crazier.

 

There wasn´t a single person he knew. Something like that was usually a bit problematic for Tendou Satori. His… specific look, as he liked to call his tired eyes, spiky red hair and crooked (but cute) smile, usually terrified people. Well, most of them.

 

“O-M-G, Bokuto, do you see him?” deep and a bit sensual voice shouted. Tendou liked the sound of it. Almost as sensual as Ushijima´s.

 

“R-O-F-L, Kuroo, I do see it! Should we ask him? We need a third voice and Oikawa ditched us, so…” second voice sounded a little bit higher and even brighter. Weirdly, this one reminded him of Semi.

 

Was it a sign?

 

“Hellooo,” addressed him the man with a black hair. “Do you sing?”

 

Tendou grinned. “Do I sing, or can I sing?”

 

“Doesn´t matter!” yellow eyed man shouted excitedly. He was somehow familiar… “We need a third person and you fit just right in! By the way, my name is Bokuto Koutaro! And… have we met?”

 

“Maybe. Tendou Satori.”

 

“Nationals!” Bokuto yelled so loudly, that he summoned the waiter making sure, if he is okay.

 

Tendou was preparing his response, when he noticed the weird sadness in his eyes, that somewhat quickly spread onto his friend´s face. Between the two of them settled understanding he could not grasp.

 

But he understood something else.

 

“So… singing you say? And… how exactly do I fit in?” Tendou knew, but he wanted to hear it.

 

“Dude, are you serious?” Kuroo mirrored Tendou´s grin and touched his own bed head. 

 

Bokuto waved his hands in the air like he just won something. “See?! The hair! It´s the sign!”

 

“Okay.” Tendou shrugged. He agreed a long time ago without saying it out loud.

 

“Okay?” Kuroo laughed. “See, Bo? I knew we can find another one for our party. Let´s go!”

 

Tendou stood on the podium. “So, which song?”

 

“Blurred liiiiiiiiiiiines…”

 

The performance was followed by the biggest applause out of all the singers that night, which was surpassed only by their second performance.

 

“So… am I Jessie J?” Kuroo asked.

 

“I am Ariana? Well…” Bokuto seemed to be a too happy about it.

 

“That leaves Nicki Minaj…” Tendou took the microphone and the madness started.

 

“Now we are complete!” Kuroo and Bokuto repeated on a regular basis after every Friday at the karaoke night with Tendou and occasionally Oikawa.

 

He agreed. This was the best friendship he could ask for. After he found out, that Ushijima and Bokuto were both drafted for the same volleyball team, he started to believe in fate. Especially after Kuroo became their assistant coach. Not to mention other players he knew from his high-school days.

 

“Aah… this is a good day to be alive, right?” Tendou was not worried about his words. His friends understood.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo agreed, even though their memories were heavy. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

 

“Bro´s forever.”

 

“Forever.”

 

Afterwards, they practiced numbers from Rocky Horror Picture Show. All of it.

 

“Maybe we should ask others… you know, to participate,” Bokuto mentioned sheepishly.

 

At that moment, Kuroo spilled all of the water out of his mouth. “Are you crazy?” Then he added, “How would we make them?”

 

“You would be an awesome Frunk-n-Further.” Tendou could already see the image.

 

“I want to be…” Bokuto stopped and sighed. “So, guys. Can we persuade them?”

 

They could not, but they tried really, really hard.

 

* * *

 

 

_Stop, wait a minute_   
_Fill my cup, put some liquor in it_   
_Take a sip, sign a check_   
_Julio, get the stretch_   
_Ride to Harlem, Hollywood_   
_Jackson, Mississippi_   
_If we show up, we gon' show out_   
_Smoother than a fresh dry skippy_

_Come on, dance, jump on it_   
_If you sexy then flaunt it_   
_If you freaky then own it_   
_Don't brag about it, come show me_

_Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_   
_Don't believe me just watch come on!_

 

**_Uptown Funk – Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars_ **

 

* * *

 

 

The time of the week has come again. Ushijima, Tendou and Semi sat in front of the TV watching their favorite documentary, Air Crash Investigation (documentary about plane crashes).

 

Even though they have seen almost all of the episodes, they never got bored with repeats.

 

“Do you think they´ll come?” Semi asked after a while.

 

“I am sure they will,” Ushijima´s monotone answer assured him.

 

Tendou looked at his phone. “Yep, Shirabu would let us know don´t worry. He is probably chasing after Goshiki somewhere.”

 

All of them flinched after there was a loud bang and glass shattering coming from their neighbors.

 

“Not again.” Semi Eita got up to make sure they were okay. “They are fine, another experiment has gone wrong,” he sighed tiredly.

 

The door creaked open after Tendou ran out to join the havoc at Bokuto´s and Kuroo´s house. He got back in five minutes, for some reason covered in black smoke and silver sparkles. “Don´t ask.” Tendou ran towards the bathroom, while Ushijima just sat on the couch, waiting for their friends.

 

Semi crossed arms on his chest when there was a soft knock on the door.

 

“Guys,” Shirabu said, obviously confused, “are those guys in a romantic relationship?”

 

“Who do you mean?” Semi was pretty sure he knew, but asked anyway.

 

Tendou finally came back. “They are not.”

 

Goshiki´s mouth fell open in surprise, his long black hair falling into his eyes. He once tried Reon´s type of hairstyle, which got him undying laughs of Tendou Satori. “Really? They were just outside hugging and kissing. … where everyone could see them. They also have the same rings as you three have.”

 

“I am not getting into this.” Semi gave up and sat back beside´s Ushijima.

 

“They call it a bromance,” Tendou explained. “It´s hilarious. Of course, they are in a romantic relationship, they just won´t admit. And you two, take the coats off and plump down, please!”

 

Shirabu frowned. “Why they won´t admit it? It´s not like we don´t know. Actually, it´s quite the opposite.”

 

“They have their reasons.” It was Ushijima, whose tone of the voice implied this conversation is over.

 

Tendou gave him an appreciative look.

 

“So, have you seen knew YouTube video of AsahiBrothers?” Goshiki asked curiously when they finished the episode.

 

“Yes. Those Karasuno and Nekoma guys are really crazy. Actually, Bokuto and Kuroo tried to replicate what they did in the video just before you came in!” Tendou looked a little dreamy, like it was the best experience he had lately.

 

It has been just five minutes, thought Semi. Jeez…

 

“Didn´t they warn you not to try this at home?” Shirabu looked sincerely confused.

 

“Still better than M&Mshow,” reminded them Semi of two other former volleyball players they met at high school. “Reon guest starred for them once, at least that´s what his letter said. He is now in Korea on a diplomacy mission, but they still managed to snatch his bit of a free time before we could. Shame.”  

 

“Yes.” Ushijima stood up. “Does anyone of you desire something to eat? I am going into the kitchen.”

 

It was a week later when they met up again. After they watched another episode of Air Crash Investigation, the announcement came.

 

… quiet came from the neighbors.

 

“Tendou?” Wakatoshi whispered.

 

Yamamoto Taketora died while doing stunts for their new YouTube video.

 

“I guess his recklessness finally caught up with his age.” Tendou was also too quiet for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

 

_Friends will be friends_   
_When you're in need of love they give you care and attention_   
_Friends will be friends_   
_When you're through with life and all hope is lost_   
_Hold out your hand_   
_'Cause friends will be friends_   
_Right 'til the end_

**_Friends Will Be Friends - Queen_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“No. I am not doing this anymore.” Kenma had enough. He was in the mood for nothing.

 

Sight of Yaku and Lev coming in together was enough for him. They were still too young, 55 was not the age for dying!

 

The people were coming left and right, he wasn´t sure how fast the time was passing. Some of them tried to assure him, they left happy, some reminded him, they died peacefully of an old age.

 

That did not change a thing.

 

And when did those guys come in? Coach Ukai junior died of heart failure, Tora had to do something incredibly stupid, Iwaizumi  Hajime and Kageyama had an unfortunate meeting with the heart failure. But those two guys?

 

“I will take care of this,” Ukai said. “They are my friends.”

 

Kenma did not protest.

 

“Don´t worry, Kenma. They will take their time. You know that, right? I am worried that even old age won´t be able to take them down.” Akaashi didn´t have to smile, Kenma could feel his happiness.

 

“That´s not it,” Kenma sounded defeated.

 

Akaashi suddenly hugged him. “I know you miss him. Trust me, I know.”

 

“You at least got to say goodbye. I did not. I was just… gone and then… then I wasn´t. He could not let me move on and… I had to go even though I didn´t wanna… I…” The rest of the words melted in his mouth, the rest of his thoughts faded in his mind. “I was there. Lying by his side, in his arms, with his arms in my hair and suddenly… I was no more. He was lying by himself with his fingers, looking for my face and his eyes looking for mine and… he was alone.”

 

“But not lonely.”

 

“But he was. For a long time he was and what if… what if you stayed? Would he be able to move on?”

 

“Does it matter?” Akaashi tried to take Kenma´s hand.

 

He refused. “I am sorry. I wish I left in a different manner. I wish I gave him… to us a chance.” Kenma gave him a painful look. “I wish just for one goodbye so he would know, how much… like you and Koutarou know.”

 

Akaashi swallowed hard while looking into his memories. “Yeah… he got to say goodbye. I fell in coma. Brain tumors are no fun, you know?”

 

Kenma nudged him. “Don´t joke.”

 

“I am not joking.” Akaashi had so many thoughts waiting to be let out, but he didn´t do that, not yet. “Sorry, Kenma, there are newcomers.”

 

Kenma looked up.

 

It was time for the first Shiratorizawa people to arrive.

 

* * *

 

 

_Then one night, as I closed my eyes_   
_I saw a shadow flying high_   
_He came to me with the sweetest smile_   
_Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_   
_He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me_   
_I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day_

_I am a lost boy from Neverland_   
_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_   
_And when we're bored we play in the woods_   
_Always on the run from Captain Hook_   
_"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_   
_Away from all of reality_

**_Abstract & Ruth B. - Neverland_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Tendou was the last one standing. Before it was his turn to go, there was only him and Goshiki. They were lucky, no tragedy struck any of them.

 

Well, unless some people count losing sight as a tragedy, which Goshiki certainly did not.

 

As he said, “If I can still feel something, that has to be enough.”

 

Of course, this state of mind came a long time after his sight started getting worse and worse… it was Shirabu who was there for him almost every day, reminding him of his importance with or without any of his senses.

 

The first goodbye was for Semi. He died in his sleep at the age of 78. Later year took out Shirabu, some say it happened while he was having a “good time” with his spouse.

 

Another eight years and Tendou was sitting by the Ushijima´s bedside.

 

He said goodbye the night before. Tendou understood in the morning. It was not one of his quirks, but goodbye for everything they shared.

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi, aged 86 died also in his sleep, before the day of their anniversary.

 

“I love you,” Tendou whispered right into his ears.

 

After the funeral, there was no reason coming back to their house. He was welcomed at his neighbors and he did just that.

 

In the end, his old place was ready for some young blood.

 

He hoped that the family of Natsu and Takeru Oikawa household would enjoy the place very, very much.

 

“Thank you guys,” he said after moving in with Kuroo and Bokuto.

 

“We know.”

 

“We know…”

 

* * *

 

 

_Feel it on my finger tips, hear it on my window pane_   
_Your love's coming down like_   
_Rain_   
_Wash away my sorrow, take away my pain_   
_Your love's coming down like_   
_Rain_

_When your lips are burning mine_   
_And you take the time to tell me how you feel_   
_When you listen to my words_   
_And I know you've heard, I know it's real_   
_Rain is what this thunder brings_   
_For the first time I can hear my heart sing_   
_Call me a fool but I know I'm not_   
_I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top_   
_Till I feel your_

**_Madonna - Rain_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do believe Semi would love airplanes, I have no idea why... And I love that this is their connection, or... I don´t know, my intuition was Semi and planes, so it is :) 
> 
> I had a bit of a tough time yesterday and I felt lost in my feelings, so please, please, please... no matter how bad your day might have been, no matter how tough challenges life puts in front of you, fight, or at least try to fight. Think of something, someone you love, it doesn´t matter if its book, tv show, or real person. Find something that can help you stand for one more minute, one more day. If it doesn´t exists, go look for it and if you can´t , we are here.
> 
> You matter, your life matters and every second you are able to fight off the negative feelings matters!!!
> 
> See you next chapter! :*


	8. The Anthem of the Tragicomedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody in the world are you with me?  
> It's too late to try to run, we run the city  
> It's my time, it's show time,  
> Held me down, now it's don't give a fu*k time  
> It's go time, it's show time  
> Sing it with me everybody let's go
> 
> ESCAPE THE FATE – ONE FOR THE MONEY

 

“Okay, guys, I think it´s recording!” Yamamoto was buckling himself up alongside Nishinoya and Tanaka. They decided to spend their summer in the mountains, rock climbing the hardest ones in the area.

 

This was the first time they made a decision to record that.

 

“Can you check me, guys?” Tora may be crazy, but he is always careful. They helped each other to make sure that everything was in its place. Yamamoto stroked his blond Mohawk, which he always cherished as one of his most pleasant features.

 

Noya put his hands in fists and with determination in his eyes shouted: “For Asahi!”

 

“For Asahi!” they repeated and started climbing.

 

When they showed the video to Azumane Asahi, his first reaction was surprising. “This is too good to stay just inside of this phone.”

 

Nishinoya agreed vehemently, while he raided Asahi´s hair. He loved doing that, since Asahi wasn´t willing to cut his hair shorter. “You really think we should post it somewhere? It´s not that interesting.”

 

“But you three are funny. I think people would like you. And you already have a fan base, Noya.” Asahi smiled kindly.

 

Noya´s heart jumped a little. “Yeah.”

 

That became the first video ever they posted on YouTube.

 

It took them three days and eight hours to gain 100 253 followers and almost one million likes.

 

“How?” Tora did not understand, there wasn´t anything special about the way they recorded it or acted in it. They were just… themselves.

 

“Well,” Sugawara said after meeting with him and Yaku Morisuke for the lunch. “I think that you being yourself is the charm. And you have friends in volleyball sphere so… they know you, Noya.”

 

Tanaka leaned into the chair. “Guys. We could make a career out of this. If our second video will be popular, we should try it.”

 

“I am in!” Noya shouted without hesitation.

 

“Of course you are,” laughed Ennoshita with the professional camera in his hands.

 

Their second video depicted the road tripe the three of them took into the allegedly haunted forest of Fukuoka.

 

Their channel called AsahiBrothers became a YouTube sensation in a two weeks and four hours.

 

* * *

 

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking_  
 _Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_  
 _Why can't we give love that one more chance?_  
 _Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?.._  
  
_'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word_  
 _And love dares you to care for_  
 _The people on the edge of the night_  
 _And love dares you to change our way of_  
 _Caring about ourselves_  
 _This is our last dance_  
 _This is ourselves_

**_Under Pressure - Queen_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Nishinoya was the only one with the college degree, which helped him to get into even crazier places for their shenanigans. That´s when the fateful meeting and first YouTube collaboration happened.

 

“Who do we have here,” said voice sounding a little bit bored.

 

“How could we forget? Our arch enemies for live. Karasuno.” Second voice belonged to someone with unimpressed tone and a hint of a challenge on his lips.

 

The AsahiBrothers looked around their shoulders. “Not just Karasuno,” Tanaka, still bald corrected them. “Aoba Johsai.”

 

“Former,” Yamamoto added, even though he wasn´t too sure what´s going on. He recognized these guys immediately; they were also YouTubers, focusing on memes, pranks and surprisingly, love for reading.

 

The stares were too long, too hot and too much to handle for anyone present. The five of them started laughing.

 

“I am not sure I remember your real names, but I certainly remember your numbers. Shimizu complained they were always changing,” Tanaka mentioned in amusement.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we use our real names. Hanamakki, this is Mattsukawa. M&Mshow.” Man with a light pink hair motioned towards his friend. “So, we came. What is the proposition?”

 

Nishinoya pointed toward the theater where their friend Ennoshita worked part-time. “He would like our help.”

 

And just like that, these five guys helped him to film at least one short film every year for many national and international competitions.

 

When he finally and deservedly won, he found his dream of becoming a professional director.

 

“I can´t believe he did that!” Mattsun exclaimed admiringly.

 

“With his work ethic? Please,” Hanamakki smiled. “Do you think he will do that for us? The parody?”

 

Nishinoya jumped into the conversation. “He will. One movie for him, one musical parody for us. Come on guys, you´ll see.”

 

“He is calling!” Tanaka shouted from afar, running and stumbling towards them. “Yes? Yes, it´s Under Pressure by Queen. Yep, our own text. Costumes? We thought about something mafia this time, or even trans, as a celebration. You can? Awesome!” Tanaka beamed with pride. “Our annual YouTube parody collaboration is a go!”

 

* * *

 

_You tell all the boys no, Makes you feel good_   
_I know you're out of my league_   
_But that won't scare me away, no_   
_You've carried on so long_   
_You couldn't stop if you tried it_   
_You've built your wall so high_   
_That no one could climb it_   
_But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_   
_Would you let me see beneath your perfect_

**_Beneath you are beautiful – Labrinth & Emeli Sandé_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Asahi.” This was the first time his voice was really low and calm.

 

The tall bearded man with the heart of gold looked up at him. “Yeah.” His knees gave up a long time ago. His anxiety spiked up. His life turned upside down.

 

“My mom is gone, Noya.” The sentence came out of his mouth as on repeat.

 

No matter how heard the libero tried, Azumane Asahi could not comprehend any words that were coming from him.

 

Asahi kneeled on the cold floor puking his guts out.

 

“I am here, Asahi.” Noya realized that it´s the only thing he can do for him right.

 

It was the only thing he could do for him anytime.

 

“I am here for you, Asahi.” These words were always said when he came to visit him.

 

Three years passed after Asahi´s mum dies. Those three years were building inside of him the worst type of anxiety there existed. Noya was not willing to let them build anything more. Before he finished his degree, everything else crumpled down like it was never standing at all.

 

“I am here,” Noya said years later, taking care of Asahi at the psychiatric facility, when the meds stopped working.

 

As he reassured him time and time again, “It´s better this way. The outside world is too much for me.”

 

“Are you happy?” Noya asks all over again.

 

“I am,” Asahi answers every time.

 

Even when it isn´t the truth.

 

Noya decides to believe him, because Noya is helpless. He can´t do anything else; just to be here for him.

 

When Tora died, Asahi came to his funeral. When Daichi died, Asahi tried, but failed.

 

Thankfully, the one thing he said was right.

 

Asahi was never alone.

 

* * *

 

_When the skies are gray and all the doors are closing_   
_And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_

_When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling_   
_I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

_When the end has come and buildings falling down fast_   
_When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea_   
_When everyone has lost their heads around us_   
_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

**_Next to Me – Emeli Sandé_ **

 

* * *

 

Suga visited him every day, until he filed an official request to be assigned as a nurse for psychiatric department. 

 

“You do know Noya would love to have you at his house, right?” Suga was asking for Noya´s sake, but they both knew Asahi´s answer before he opened his mouth.

 

Asahi held a paper with the part of a poem written on it. “I can´t be the burden.”

 

“You know you wouldn´t be.”

 

“You know I would. He is busy with his videos. I would slow everything down for them.”

 

Suga didn´t even think to argue about this. The more he thought about that, the more he realized he spoke the truth. Noya was too reckless, too unfocused to really understand the severity of caretaking, before taking so much responsibility on his shoulders. “Is there anything you´d like to talk about? Ennoshita won the film festival.”

 

“I am not surprised.” Asahi was genuinely happy. Well, he could never be in genuine, even if he tried. “And Kinnoshita? Narita? They write, but not too often.”

 

“They are still very successful lawyers. Kinnoshita is an advocate and Narita is an attorney. They are starting their own company, let´s hope it will work for them.”

 

“And you?” Before Suga could answer, other visitors came in. “Hinata? Aone?”

 

“Another regular,” Suga smiled, visibly relieved. “I will leave you alone.”

 

Asahi was looking at the two men walking towards the table he was sitting at. No matter how hard he tried, he never understood this weird combination. Why them? “Hinata, Aone. Welcome.”

 

Words started spilling out of Hinata´s mouth. It was like he hasn´t changed at all. Well, he did, but only for good. Asahi liked his voice; it became a staple of his life. And Aone… well, he was a great listener and if Hinata was too much, one touch was enough to stop him.

 

When Hinata got silent, the quiet conversation began.

 

Asahi loved it, even though Aone still scared him a bit. It was more of a habit than a real fear. Aone´s tall stature, white hair, no eyebrows and stillness was eerie, but in a certain way endearing.

 

“You know…” Hinata said after a couple of minutes in calmness. “We spoke with Noya. You should reconsider his invite. After all, you two are twin flames.”

 

“Twin flames?” Asahi asked. He heard those words somewhere. The exchange of glances between him and Aone was visible. Even he didn´t understand. There was a slight motion in Aone´s face, that meant only one thing.

 

Please explain.

 

Hinata did just that. “It was Bokuto-san and The Grand King, who mentioned it. Pretty often actually, while we played together. I love what it means. I believe in it, because it makes so much sense, especially in a connection with the soul group.”

 

“Hinata,” Asahi pleaded. His mind was starting to be foggy.

 

“Twin flame. It is something like a counterpart to your soul that was created with you. This Twin Flame is better put... _your other half_  - literally. This soul is the yin to your yang, It explains the aspect of always having that feeling that something is missing...that some piece of you is gone and you cannot find it no matter how hard you search. The most interesting fact is, that you might never meet your twin flame. Not while you are alive. They are usually reincarnated in different time periods. But… I think… some of us met them in this life. Some of us had to.” Hinata became scarily quiet, his eyes dimmed their light, it was like his heart started beating a little bit slower.

 

Like… like the sun set and the moon rose.

 

“Hinata, Aone,” Tsukkishima Kei greeted them from behind. When did he arrive?

 

Asahi was so deep in the theory of Twin Flames that he didn´t notice him. It was too crowded for him… it was too much.

 

“Guys.” Sugawara appeared from nowhere like a lightning. “I think it´s enough. Let´s go, please.”

 

Asahi looked at the piece of paper with his poem on it. “Twin Flames.”

  

* * *

 

As the years of high school passed, Aone talked a little bit more and Hinata couldn´t be happier about it.

 

It was after the high school, when they started hanging out more. Aone´s cousin owned a bar they liked to visit. They often played jazz or rock, nothing in between. Since Aone was jazz lover and Hinata preferred rock, they compromised and visited different night every week.

 

“Can you believe it? I never expected that friend of yours, what was his name… Futakuchi? Well, I never expected him to be working with delinquents, helping them. That is so nice.”

 

“I guess,” agreed Aone, who worked as a developer. “He works closely with Moniwa-senpai. You know, he has a lot of power and reach as a politician.”

 

Hinata´s face was brighter than the lights on the dance floor. “That´s good, I heard he also helps Kiyoko-san. Uh, I meant Tanaka-san, hehe. Still, hard to get used to that.”

 

“Yes.” Aone´s sight glued on the TV. “There he is.” He beamed with pride.

 

Hinata´s face lit up a bit more, even though it should not have been possible. “Koganegawa was also picked, right? But for an international league! So cool!”

 

“So cool,” Aone repeated in agreement.

 

It was many years later when they met again, this time only once a month. Someone came in with a gun. Who knows how that happened? Hinata was forgetting, the Alzheimer was too hard on him.

 

The men walked in and just started shooting.

 

Hinata ran; Aone covered him. The last sight of that night was Aone falling, Daichi shouting and blood. Lots of blood. After all of this, the darkness arrived.

 

He fell unconscious.

 

There was a lot of death in his time, in his life.

 

Even when he started to forget, there was one constant in his life.

 

One thought he never gave up.

 

We are stars. We will always be stars.

 

* * *

  

“You are an idiot,” Kenma  said unapologetically. “Falling off a cliff. Idiot.”

 

Tora nudged him. “Come on. I lived a great life, thanks to our YouTube channel. We visited so many places, climbed so many mountains, dug deep in so many caves. I died doing what I loved. And… I knew the risks.”

 

“Huh.” Kenma was angry, at everyone. Everyone.

 

“They played Highway to hell, you know? At my funeral. And before that happened, we all agreed to choose one special song only for us and with the choreography the other two would dance.” Tora sounded proud.

 

Kenma gasped. “What about their funerals?”

 

“The last one will sing the chosen song.”

 

“When there will be no one?” Daichi wondered.

 

Tora smiled. “Tanaka´s kids will take care of that, don´t worry.”

 

“I do worry.” Kenma looked behind them. “Okay. There are other people I need to scold.”

 

“Do you think I can haunt them? Is it allowed? Is it possible?” Tora whispered more for himself than anyone else.

 

“Idiot,” Kenma repeated, walking towards Yaku Morisuke and Lev Haiba.

 

* * *

  

_Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?_   
_Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder_   
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_   
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_What if I'm far from home?_   
_Oh brother, I will hear you call!_   
_What if I lose it all?_   
_Oh sister, I will help you hang on!_   
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_   
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

**_Hey Brother - Avicii_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with writing and editing, so I will be able to post 2 chapters at once, we will see how it goes! I am posting chapter 9 right after this one, so enjoy.
> 
> Thank you and please, take care of yourself, you are all worth it!


	9. The Chronicles of Piercings, Tattoos and Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtain fade into memory  
> Too young wasted a tragedy  
> Turn back Be who you'll only be  
> When you live long enough to learn how to live
> 
> White Light – The Corrs

_But touch my tears with your lips,_  
 _Touch my world with your fingertips,_  
  
_And we can have forever,_  
 _And we can love forever._  
 _Forever is our today._

**_Who Wants To Live Forever - Queen_ **

 

* * *

 

 

The quiet was palpable. Kenma felt pretty sure he could touch the atmosphere that was whirling around them after another two people walked in.

 

The difference between their entrances was exactly one minute and thirteen seconds. Kenma knew, because Kenma had to know.

 

Sugawara walked in first; with Azumane Asahi right behind him.

 

How long was it in the world of living? A year? Two years? Maybe a day? As it turned out, it has been just a month. They both died at the age of 75, which was not at all that bad.

 

Kenma felt like some invisible hand squeezed his chest.

 

_How long before they will see each other again?_

 

“Suga,” Daichi greeted him, the source of that heavy atmosphere. “Asahi.”

 

Kenma had no idea what happened between the two of them while they lived. They were still clearly best friends, but there was something more.

 

He could see the unspoken words linger between them.

 

Strong gust of wind emerged from nowhere, everyone got a little bit distracted. Kenma´s gaze met other groups, one of them already left. As he later learned, their leader was also named Akashi.

 

“Sugawara, Azumane.” Kenma prayed to be over with this. Just because he was the first one to go doesn´t mean he has to take care of everyone else. He even didn´t know many of those people.

 

Thankfully, they all understood.

 

It wasn´t just about Kenma anymore. Anyone could help and so they did.

 

“Don´t worry,” Sawamura Daichi said as he closed the gap between him and his high school friends.

 

* * *

 

 

She was attacked.

 

No. I won´t let you hurt them, were her thoughts full of strength, passion and commitment to the cause. This will not repeat again.

 

Kiyoko ran. She loved running and as it turned out, there was a way how to use it for a good cause.

 

Her eyes widened. The attackers were preparing for the worst. She won´t let them. Ever.

 

And she didn´t.

 

Her jump was wide, fast and unexpected. Someone grabbed her; she spun around and kicked him as hard as she could. There was a surprise in her face. The attackers were a man and a woman.

 

How disgusting.

 

This was not the first time she helped someone like this and unfortunately, she knew it is not the last time she will be helping like this.

 

The important fact was, she arrived in time.

 

Her eyes widened once more, when she noticed that more men coming in. She was not able to fight against four other people. The closer they came, the more she realized… Kiyoko knew them.

 

“What do you think you are doing?!” one of them shouted, the other one did not interfere. “Call the police!”

 

Kiyoko didn´t hesitate and continued fighting alongside the man with long blond hair and weird undercut. Some things don´t really change, right?

 

The attackers were taken by the police while Kiyoko explained what happened. There were no doubts about this being the truth. She was the leader of a group helping young girls and boys in situations like this. Kiyoko provided them with shelter, anonymous help, even specialists in different types of therapy.

 

“Thank you,” she finally said to her helpers.

 

The man looked confused. “World really is small, right?”

 

So he recognized her too.

 

“Well, this is my fiancé, Takeru Nakashima.”

 

“Sorry I didn´t help but I am no fighter,” apologized man with a short brown hair.

 

Kiyoko nodded. “You helped by calling the police. There is no reason to get yourself beat up. That would be stupid.”

 

“Ah, still the same,” blond guy mentioned dreamily. “Do you know I tried to flirt with her? Very badly, but I tried. Couple of years ago, at high school volleyball match. I met you right after, honey.”

 

Kiyoko almost smiled. “Yeah, those were the times.”

 

“I guess I never apologized. I am sorry.” Terushima bowed.

 

“I know.”

 

“Is there anything else we can help with? We heard about your place and…” Terushima and Takeru looked eager to do something more.

 

Kiyoko never refused this kind of help. “Yes. If you would really like to, yes please.”

 

* * *

 

 

_You tell me hold your head up_   
_Hold your head up and be strong_   
_'Cause when you fall, you gotta get up_   
_You gotta get up and move on_

_Tell me, how the hell could you talk_   
_How could you talk?_   
_'Cause until you walk where I walk_   
_It's just all talk_

**_´Til it happens to you – Lady Gaga_ **

 

* * *

 

 

The concert was great. Kiyoko had to attend it after the help Saeko Tanaka gave her. After all, the contacts for the right people from her university were a treasure. She could provide help to so many more people…

 

“I am glad you liked it. I still can´t believe she is getting married!” Tanaka exclaimed with a bit of happiness and a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

“You don´t seem very happy about it,” Kiyoko said calmly.

 

Tanaka pouted. “Well, of course! She is marrying into the Saltyshima family. Akiteru is great, but… his younger brother…”

 

“Come on.” Kiyoko kissed him. She giggled. This still made him surprised as hell even though they dated for a couple of years now. “Kei is just fine. Especially after he was able and willing to help that Nekoma guy. It changed him, you know? It´s good for him.”

 

Ryu always looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. “How did I deserve you? What was it that I did…”

 

“Shh.”

 

She knew exactly what he did. Almost every one of their YouTube videos mentioned her work and not just that. Noya and Tora came and filmed a whole video helping them; while Ryu contacted his sister and Moniwa, former captain of Dateko; now a very successful politician.

 

There was nothing he wanted in return. There was no sign of a romantic affection whatsoever.

 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke wanted to genuinely help and so he did.

 

That´s when Kiyoko started feeling differently about him.

 

The rest is just a history.

 

Beautiful history.

 

“Banana?” she asked sheepishly.

 

* * *

 

 

_I'm your leading man,_   
_Up front like the leader of the band,_   
_The one thing ya must understand,_   
_I got to draw a line in the sand,_   
_I'm the leading man_

_All you suckers get the back of my hand_   
_Dudes run while the pretty girls stare_   
_Don't hate me for the way the chips land_

**_Gavin DeGraw – Leading Man_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Kenma felt his work was done here. Everybody was helping everyone. Those who knew each other ran towards them. Those who needed to resolve anything from life, tried to resolve it.

 

“Hinaaataaa! Aoneee!”

 

Kenma had no idea who was the yelling guy, but he liked his hair for some reason. It was blond with three black strands standing upwards. “Is my hunch right?”

 

“Yes,” Akaashi agreed. “Setter.  And another one,” he breathed out after someone else walked in.

 

“Iwa-chan!”

 

Kenma laughed. Akaashi laughed. Everyone else started laughing.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime flew through everyone else towards his husband.

 

“They are really taking their time, aren´t they?” Akaashi said with a sad smile on his face.

 

“Don´t worry,” Ushijima Wakatoshi intervened. “They are in good hands.”

 

“Ha!” Semi Eita laughed so hard he fell on the floor.

 

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “So dead and so happy. This is getting out of control.”

 

“We haven´t even started!” Yamamoto Tora warned him.

 

* * *

 

 

Short, blond woman was watching the TV while Moniwa spoke. Yachi didn´t get a chance to know him while being manager of the Karasuno volleyball club. She got to know him after volunteering at Kiyoko´s shelter couple of years ago.

 

Matsuoka Hitoka met a lot of people in that place and she loved it. It was the only place, where she didn´t feel scared of anything.

 

That was when her wife Gou approached her. The red haired girl was a bit higher than Hitoka, her long hairstyle inspired her to let her hair grow out. She was now rocking very long ponytail, which resulted with people not recognizing her at first.

 

Gou was that type of girl that always appreciated men and their muscles, until her eyes fell on Hitoka´s face, but especially the way she cared. Gou Matsuoka was the one person who always helped to manage the anxiety she felt, especially in the unknown places with the unknown people.

 

Both of them were so different and so similar. Both of them were also very surprised after falling in love together.

 

The TV was on, Moniwa was speaking about all of the work Kiyoko and Futakuchi are doing.  Futakuchi was one of the guys she got the chance to meet in her youth. Hitoka never expected him to start doing work similar to this. He made a decision to provide help for delinquents.

 

Hitoka never felt like she belonged to either of the world, although she volunteered there often, if she got the time.

 

“How is it going?” asked Gou with the tea in her hands.

 

“It´s not easy, but I think I got the outline.” Hitoka took the hot beverage and put the pen down. “I have an outline for your story and my story. I just hope they will give us permissions.”

 

Gou waved her hand as it was nothing. “I will make them, don´t worry. My brother can´t say no to me anyway, muhaha.”

 

“Good. Good. You have no idea how hard it was to contact everyone from our volleyball days. That was some feat, hehe.”

 

“The story turned out beautiful, Hitoka. You are a great comic book artist, I can´t believe you got it all published.” Gou was so proud, Hitoka´s heart fluttered.

 

“And I still haven´t finished! I… don´t want to… there are things I want to change. Kuroo Tetsuro gave me permission. Everything else will be left for the interpretation. It´s easier that way.” Her gaze found a window. “I want them to have their happy ending in this form at least… If nothing else… they deserve it.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you_  
 _I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too_  
  
_Cause I am falling in love with you_  
 _No never I'm never gonna stop_  
 _Falling in love with you_  
  
_Close the door, lay down upon the floor_  
 _And by candlelight, make love to me through the night_  


**_Runaway – The Corrs_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Years have passed and Hitoka was outlining another story. The volleyball and swimming ones were finished, now she tried to capture the beauty of one of the Lev Haiba´s relatives.

 

Gou nodded in understanding, when her phone rang. There was a YouTube video notification. It could be only one of three channels, she followed. AsahiBrother, M&Mshow or Momotori Time. “Hitoka.”

 

Her voice sounded serious.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Yamamoto Tora died today.”

 

Hitoka closed her eyes. “Now they have also a cute one,” she remembered. “Tell me more, please.”

 

* * *

 

Terushima couldn´t believe his eyes. Tora was gone.  He was sometimes their YouTube guest of honor, thanks to the connection with Shimizu and her profession.

 

The good thing was, Tanaka and Noya were not going to stop with their channel. Tora wouldn´t want this but… he was dearly missed. He left an empty space that could never be filled.

 

“I love you,” Terushima said to his partner suddenly.

 

“I love you too. Are you okay?” Takeru brought them dinner. “Do you need anything?”

 

Terushima sighed. “Nah. I just need to go to work and I am not happy about it.”

 

“Come on. You love TV presenting and sports commentating, don´t you?” Takeru laughed. “You can always become my assistant at the museum. The position is still open.”

 

“Don´t tease,” Terushima retorted and planted a kiss on his cheek. “How did we fall in love again? We are so different.”

 

Takeru acted like he was thinking very, very hard. “I think it was when my little brother wanted as many piercings as you have. At the same places.”

 

“Ooooh, he would not want that.”

 

“That´s what you said the last time he mentioned it. Honestly, I don´t mind some of the… less visible places. But that pain…” Takeru didn´t stop teasing.

 

Terushima crossed his arms. “Come on. What was it, really?”

 

“You were different, I wanted to try different. Then I found out you love Celine Dion and the deal was sealed.”

 

“Yep, that sounds about right.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Vague reflection To stare back like a ghost_   
_Dropping out To wake with a bolt_   
_It's all a moment Everything will pass_   
_Your heart grows From your mistakes_

_And all of the beauty All of the pain_   
_Everything borrowed Won't happen again_   
_And all that's left is love_

_Curtain fade into memory_   
_Too young wasted a tragedy_   
_Turn back Be who you'll only be_   
_When you live long enough to learn how to live_

**_White Light – The Corrs_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Every other newcomer had lived a good life. Kenma knew that.

 

It never eased that nudging feeling of sadness he felt for them. He wanted to watch them. He wanted to know so much about them.

 

He wished he could have lived it alongside them.

 

In time, he learned that Kuroo and Bokuto decided to live together. It wasn´t so hard to realize what kind of relationship they started.

 

Kenma and Akaashi were relieved about that.

 

As Iwaizumi Tooru said: “They live very happy life. We think that at first, they tried for you. Later… they live for themselves now, as fully as they are able to.”

 

“So, what is this party?!” shouted man named Terushima. 

 

“Teruuuu!”

 

And that´s how the groups hug began.

 

The second day brought in Takeru, his husband. “Five years without you. That is not very nice.”

 

* * *

 

 

Terushima, Tsukkishima and Matsuoka household couples were helping Shimizu, when Ryu and Noya came inside.

 

“We don´t understand what happened… he just… one moment he laughed and the other… it was the same place we started at and…” Ryu couldn´t continue and Noya didn´t even try.

 

They all cried together.

 

A year later it happened again. They were all together, this time it was call from Kuroo Tetsuro, in the name of Yamamoto.

 

“There was an accident. Strong wind took them down… and… Yaku and Lev drowned.”

 

Noya stopped breathing. He and Yaku loved to talk about volleyball, even these days, so many years later. They loved to gossip about the greatness of other liberos. And Lev… he was always there, no matter what Yaku did, or said to him.

 

“I am so sorry,” Saeko gave her condolences, while her husband Akiteru called Kei so he would check on Kuroo, one more time.

 

* * *

 

_Somewhere in the end we're all insane_   
_To think that light ahead will save us from this grave_   
_That's in the end of all this pain_

_In the night ahead, there's a light upon this house on a hill_   
_Living, living still, their intention is to kill and they will, they will_   
_But the children are doing fine, I think about them all the time_   
_Until they drink the wine and they will, they will, they will_

_I am not afraid, I won't burn out in this place_   
_My intention is to fade and I will, I will_

**_House on a Hill – The Pretty Reckless_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Kenma was watching them. He was no longer needed. Lev stopped by another group so he could talk to them. As it turned out, he had a family member there. Yeah, Kenma could see the resemblance. Tall, grey hair, Russian roots.

 

He could also see a resemblance within another group. Gou Matsuoka, Hitoka´s wife came in just a couple of weeks before her. As it turned out, she belonged somewhere in between. Her brother was part of the group led by the tall man with greenish hair.

 

“We are getting to the end. The close is near…” Akaashi said, sitting on the floor with arms hugging his knees.

 

“Yep.” There was nothing else Kenma could, or wanted to say.

 

Others came in. Ryu and Shimizu came together, which was a beautiful sight. They were followed by Nishinoya, Akiteru and then Saeko.

 

There wasn´t much left.

 

* * *

 

 

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_   
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_   
_It's okay not to be okay._   
_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._   
_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_   
_Just be true to who you are!_

**_Who You Are - Jessie J_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time, I hope you enjoyed it. We are close to finish line, I am especially proud of the last two chapters... Fingers crossed I am able to publish it all until the week ends, so Sunday!
> 
> Have a great day and be successfull with everything you set out to do for today :)


	10. The Hymn of Cats and Lions and of the Trees and Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water will take you down.  
> Light will lead your way.  
> Death awaits.

“This room is so cool!” Lev´s words echoed through the hallway of university dorm rooms Yaku was living at. The tall, half Russian, half Japanese with grey hair jumped up and down; which resulted in banging his head on the not so high ceiling.

 

Yaku, short man (sh, _do not_ remind him) with light hair scrunched his face. “I told you so.”

 

“Hm. You look like Kenma-san right now, you know that?”

 

 Former libero sighed. “Lev, I finally invited you as I did with the rest of the Nekoma team. Don´t make me regret that decision.”

 

Lev´s eyes sparkled with disappointed. “What? I wasn´t even on your list?”

 

“Be quiet, you Goliath.”

 

“That would make you… David,” Lev said with a serious face. “Does this mean I am finally winning you over?”

 

Yaku´s face scrunched even more. His words didn´t make sense, but that was nothing new. “You wish.”

 

Lev just laughed and sang and jumped again. His excitement got him to bump his head two more times. Well, as Yaku later said, that explains a lot.

 

Upcoming summer somehow ended with Lev at Morisuke´s household. He came home for holidays, when he noticed him sitting in the kitchen, eating dinner with his parents.

 

“Yaku, honey, I thought your text said not to wait for you! Your train was running late!” His mum stood up, ran to him and hugged him tighter than usual. She must have really missed him. “Come, come, dinner is ready, we just started.”

 

There was no need for words. His train was running late, but he made it in time anyway. The question that lingered in the air and earth and water and especially the fire, was… “What are you doing here?”

 

Lev smiled broadly. “I knew you were supposed to arrive today, so I came to surprise you, but then I learned…”

 

“Who told you? And why?” Lev was ready to answer; Yaku stopped him with a quick motion of his hand. “Kuroo, right?”

 

“Maybe.” Lev started stuffing his face with all of the food around him.

 

Yaku closed his eyes, counted to ten and opened them again. “Crazy Goliath.”

 

Lev Haiba was smiling with satisfaction.

 

* * *

 

 

You could cut him open alive and Yaku Morisuke would never be able to explain, how it all even started.

 

One day he found himself at the dance club with Lev. Their height difference made everything bizarre, Yaku was surprised that he did not mind it at all. It was also the first time Lev didn´t point it out, which was even weirder.

 

A month later, they attended the karate club at Yaku´s university. They could not keep that up because of distance from Lev´s house.

 

That did not stop them to go figure skating in winter. As Lev mentioned, he would love to learn because of his very often mentioned relatives. Yaku hesitated at first; his feet were standing in the ice ring right the next day. Fabulous, he thought while being annoyed and excited all at once.

 

“What did I sign myself up to?”

 

Then the spring came and their focus shifted towards swimming and even running. After spring holidays, they met up with Tora, Tanaka and Nishinoya, who introduced them to coach Ukai´s cousin, someone named Heath, also a runner.

 

The rest of the summer holidays were spent in the mountains. Lev was actually pretty good at hiking; it was the only place where he could really focus, even think and be quiet. Lev´s sister Alisa joined them as much as she could, along with Saeko Tanaka and Akiteru Tsukishima.

 

Those were really nice days.

 

One day, they tried sailing.

 

It quickly became their favorite activity.

 

“How did I end up like this?” Yaku Morisuke asked his friend Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

Kuroo shrugged. “How would you not end up like this? Trust me, you don´t want to lose any minute… any second.”

 

“Yeah, I know, it´s just… that crazy Goliath of a man…”

 

Kuroo nudged him. “But you love him anyway.”

 

Yaku frowned at him and threw a pillow at his own face.

 

* * *

  

“How did the two of you outlived us is a mystery,” Tooru said, acting being offended.

 

“That is because of our good looks,” Mattsun replied seriously.

 

“And how smart we are,” Makki added.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime narrowed his eyes. “He is actually right, you know, guys?”

 

Hanamaki grinned. “How you two did end up married is the bigger mystery, I think.”

 

“Maybe he had something on him, you know?” Matsukawa teased.

 

“Heeey!” sang Tooru slightly annoyed, but still in good spirits.

 

Hajime noticed Kenma ducking behind Akaashi´s back. Kenma was more curious than he was willing to admit. He liked something about him and Tooru as a couple. Was it his own longing for something lost? Even though the truth was painful, Kenma´s life on earth was cut short.

 

Too short, thought Hajime.

 

That was the reason why he did not reply back with a joke of taking the bullet for the rest of them. “He might be a bit of a trash,” Iwa-chan said with a smile, “but he is my trash. Right, honey?”

 

Tooru chuckled. “Exactly right.” He turned back to their high school friends. “So, 85 guys, huh, and almost at the same time, how sweet.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Once in a lifetime, we're breaking all the rules_  
 _To find that our home, has long been out grown_  
 _Draw me a life line, 'cause honey I got nothing to lose_  
 _Once in a lifetime_  
  
_Give me a shot at the night_  
 _Give me a moment, some kind of mysterious_  
  
_Look at my reflection in the mirror_  
 _Underneath the power of the light_  
 _Give me a shot at the night_  
 _I feel like I'm losing the fight_

**_Shot At the Night – The Killers_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“You stupid Goliath!” Yaku shouted as loud as he could after Lev let him fall down on the ice. “That hurt! You promised!”

 

Lev was kneeling right beside him. “Sorry! Some guys bumped into me, they were flamingo dancing!” 

 

“More like you bumped into them and they were just plainly skating!” Yaku wasn´t really that angry, he was just in pain. Lev hugged him tightly, which made it a little better. Damn, those ninja cutting onions.

 

“Actually,” Fukunaga said with Kai from behind their backs. “They really did dance flamingo… one of them had a rose in his mouth, I think.”

 

Yaku´s eyes were full of rage. “Are you kidding me?” Pain or no pain, he got up to shout at them. It should be easy to spot them and surely, he did.

 

“Sorry, sorry, guys!” said the one with weird eyebrows and a glitter in his hair. They cha-cha´ed towards them. In ice skates. Yaku would be impressed if he wasn´t angry. As a businessman, he knew how to keep his cool. “We were in a heat of a moment, hope you are ok…”

 

“Yes.” Yaku was prepared to leave, when the guys introduced themselves.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa, former Aoba Johsai.

 

That wasn´t where they knew each other from.

 

“ Guys, aren´t you in the group chat formed by Sugawara Koushi?” Fukunaga asked surprisingly.

 

They both nodded. “Nice to finally meet you in person.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You son of a…” Yahaba threw a fit after the spider fell onto his drums. “You know I hate them!” His feet ran as fast as they could.

 

Hanamaki was laughing out of his seat. “Sorry, I had to… it´s not real!” Then he noticed Kyotani´s look of surprise and disgust. “What?”

 

They didn´t get a reply.

 

“Do you want the exposure or not?” Matsukawa asked. “Or should I call Oikawa… sorry, Iwaizumi now, to get you in line?”

 

Watari started laughing. After the look Yahaba gave him, the laugh changed into a cough. “Please and thank you.” He approached his guitar and got ready.

 

Next, they uploaded a new YouTube video that helped their former volleyball teammates launch their musical career.

 

Who would have thought that Kyotani was such a good singer?

 

The first step was getting hired in one of the most famous bars that helped many musical and even theater acts to find their footing.

 

“Pop rock. I think it suits them,” Kindaichi said at their first concert ever. The crowd was full of unknown people for him; thankfully, Seijou teammates were there to keep him company.

 

Iwaizumi´s were running a little late, while Matsukawa and Hanamaki were throwing panties and bras at the playing act. Kindaichi had to hide a laugh.

 

“Don´t. Smiling suits you,” Kageyama said. “I wanted to see them too.”

 

Kindaichi raised an eyebrow.

 

“The group chat,” he explained.

 

Kindaichi let him stay by his side.

 

* * *

 

 

Their last meeting in person happened at the Kunimi´s funeral.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kindaichi hissed. “You weren´t here for him in life, why do you think you can be here for him in death!”

 

“Kindaichi,” said a low voice in a warning. Goosebumps covered all of his body, even his hair still spiked up. He didn´t want to, but he had to, for Kunimi.

 

“Sorry, Oikawa-san.”

 

Iwaizumi stepped in. “Come on, Kageyama. Let´s go stand here.”

 

“No,” Kageyama refused. With a quiet voice he added, “I am done standing on the sidelines, when it comes to you.”

 

All of the Seijou players lost their words, even Oikawa, which prompted Iwaizumi to take him somewhere far, far away.

 

“I am sorry,” was the last thing Kageyama said that day. His eyes wandered towards the coffin. “I am so sorry.” He was talking about many things, not just Kunimi, not just Kindaichi, not just their lost friendship, or whatever it was they had.

 

Kindaichi´s eyes were full of tears. “This is not right,” he sniffled. “It´s… not…” That´s when he fell into the Kageyama´s arms.

 

They just stood there, both confused as hell.

 

“Kageyama?” Hinata whispered. He came as a guarantee Kageyama won´t flee. He realized he wasn´t needed anymore. Hinata paid his respects and left to wait outside. This wasn´t his place.

 

“Why did it have to happen this way?” Iwaizumi whispered.

 

Tooru was uncharacteristically silent.

 

“Tooru?”

 

“This is fuc*ed up.” Something inside of him broke. He walked by sobbing Kyotani and ugly crying Watari.  “This is fuc*ed up,” Oikawa repeated angrily.

 

* * *

 

 

_We won't discriminate_   
_Whatever your name_   
_No we won't hesitate_   
_To bring it like a hurricane_

_Fight like you'll never die_   
_Fight to stay alive_   
_Fight to raise the crown_   
_Fight to take them down_   
_Fight like you're gods and monsters_   
_Because you want to_   
_To save a life_   
_Fight for you and I_   
_Fight_

**_Fight – All Good Things_ **

* * *

 

 

“And this is for our dear friend Yamamoto Taketora from the rival YouTube channel, AsahiBrothers. Let´s go!” Hanamaki said seriously into the camera. Him and Mattsukawa smiled at each other, then sneaked into the household of Yahabi, beloved target for many of their pranks. His reaction was always so beautiful, so cute, and so different.

 

* * *

 

 

Aoba Johsai and Nekoma former volleyball players never imagined their annual meetings like this. For Nekoma, it was a common practice. First Kenma, then Tora (many, many years later), quickly after Yaku and Lev.

 

They worried about Kuroo´s health, but thankfully, he had other friends to help him through it. Tooru, Keiji, Satori. The four of them were inseparable in time, which was hard to believe, thanks to existence of Ushijima´s existence, but it happened.

 

This was one of the things the most of them had common.

 

Kenma, Akaashi, Kunimi.

 

Some left too soon, some left with many fulfilling memories. Still, it was not right.

 

Kuroo knew. They were only fifty, for crying out loud, Tora only forty-five.

 

“It will only get worse,” Ushijima said one day, which made Tooru deep red from anger. He almost punched him, but he quickly changed his mind. That piece of a terrible man was right.

 

Mattsukawa suddenly asked: “Who do you think will be the last one standing?”

 

* * *

 

 

_I, I'll keep a picture of you on the wall, of you on the wall_   
_And choke on the memories_   
_I'll keep a message of you if you call, of you if you call_   
_And choke on the memories_

**_Choke - One Republic_ **

 

* * *

 

 

The yellow skies. Strong gust of wind. Water was getting too high.

 

Yaku looked up at Lev. “What now, Goliath?”

 

This was the first time Lev´s eyes weren´t in close proximity of Yaku shining. He was just as scared as he was.

 

“Please,” Yaku needed him right now.

 

Rain was falling heavier by every second. There was a thunder and a lightning. They lucked out. Sea was ready to take its victims.

 

“Lev,” Yaku screamed.

 

Lev Haiba snapped out of his captivation by their upcoming fate. “I knew you loved me,” he teased one last time.

 

There it was, that big smile that made Yaku feel invincible. They hugged with every laughter they had inside of them.

 

They were invincible, no matter what.

 

All of them were, somehow connected with that red string of fate.

 

* * *

 

 

_It's a long way down_   
_When you're alone_   
_And there's no air or sound_   
_Down below the surface_

_I wish that I was stronger_   
_I'd separate the waves_   
_Not just let the water_   
_Take me away_

_There was a time I'd dip my feet_   
_And it would roll off my skin_   
_Now every time I get close to the edge_   
_I'm scared of falling in_

_'Cause I don't want to be stranded again_

**_Water - Hurts_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 They hugged even at their arrival.

 

“Yes,” Yaku muttered under his breath, after he noticed all of those people around him. “Fate.”

 

“Idiots!” Tora screamed, but he was jumping at both them in a matter of seconds.

 

 Nekoma was slowly, but surely becoming full once more. Kenma just hoped that Inuoka and the rest of them will not be so quick to come up here. Or down here? By looking at this group, he was not so sure anymore.

 

“Don´t worry, Inuoka is fine, he is spokesperson for some politician!” Lev explained, like he read Kenma´s mind.

 

“Good,” Kenma nodded and noticed man named Kindaichi.

 

He got a chance to meet many people in here, but no one confused as much as him. “What can I help you with?”

 

That´s when Kageyama closed the distance between them. “May… May… May I do this?”

 

His presence was strong and somewhat scary.

 

Kenma felt it´s important for him, so he stepped to the side.

 

“Help?” Kageyama pleaded towards Hinata.

 

Kenma and Hinata smiled at each other.

 

“Of course!” Hinata bounced towards friend and the former enemy. Kindaichi was still lost, but Kageyama was able to help him.

 

Miracle, if you would to ask Kenma.

 

He watched them from the distance. They approached Kunimi, standing far away, by the fountain.

 

Did his eyes just sparkle after seeing them? All of them?

 

“I think this is going well,” Akaashi assessed. “Maybe too well. I guess Bokuto was really correct about the existence of Soul Groups.”

 

Kenma tried to remember what it meant. Somehow, he couldn´t argue with this theory anymore.

 

* * *

  
_Brothers in arms Are you ready for the stand_  
 _Blood on the ground And mud on your hands_  
 _Take another breath Make another try_  
 _You think you're gonna break_  
 _You think you're gonna die_  
 _Get off the dirt Listen to the crowd_  
 _Screamin' your name Screamin' it loud_  
 _I know you think you can't_

_I know you think you're done_  
 _But we can't stop Until we've won_  
  
_You're not alone We're not afraid_  
 _This is our moment It won't come again_  
 _So lean on me And find your feet_  
 _We will not accept defeat_

**_Get Up – All Good Things_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is close!
> 
> Thank you, your support is always appreciated!  
> Take care :*


	11. The Chorus by the Riverside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is coming full Circle.  
> The End is Near.  
> Time is Calling.   
> Goodbye and Hello.

“Well, well, well. If it isn´t our Salty boy!” Sugawara exclaimed with the excitement in his eyes and a little bit of provocation in his tone.

 

Tsukishima Kei stood at the place they started calling an entrance. That´s where they usually appeared out of nowhere. “I was enjoying my cake. I just turned 90 years old and then I was rudely interrupted by death.”

 

He would not move without the good enough reason. Kenma remembered this guy very well, Kuroo liked to talk about him a lot.

 

No one was moving towards him; like they were scared he would bite them. From what Kenma heard about him, he might.

 

“Tsukki!” came echoing voice of an adult sounding like a child.

 

“Glasses-chan,” Tooru chuckled. “Of course he lived so long.”

 

“Life really fell in love with you, didn´t it?” Hitoka mentioned with bright red cheeks.

 

Yamaguchi added, “But death fell in love with him a little bit more.”

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

 

They were looking at each other with lost longing. That sorry meant a lot more than anyone uninvolved could comprehend.

 

Tsukishima Kei walked to his best friend. “Thank you for giving me a chance.”

 

“You were always my best friend, no matter how far you lived.” No matter how much you tried to avoid me. “We turned it around just in time, didn´t we, Tsukki?”

 

“Sh…” Kei sighed. “Yes. Yes, we did.”

 

That´s when the rest of Karasuno, excluding Kageyama, cradled him in the biggest group hug yet.

 

Akaashi was focused on Kenma. “But death fell in love with him a little bit more,” were the words that struck the chord with him.

 

“There is no reason to think about that.” Akaashi knew his thoughts. His mind was filled with the same ones.

 

Kenma shrugged. “I guess life threw us away and death embraced us, right?”

 

“I don´t think it´s that simple.” Akaashi tapped his chest. “Love is complicated, right?”

 

* * *

 

 

_And I can't get away from the burning pain_   
_I lay awake_   
_And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts_   
_How could you leave me this way?_

_It's been seven whole days_   
_Without your embrace_   
_I wanna see your face_   
_I got some things to say_   
_You said, I love you_

_I said, I love you more_  
 _Then a breath, a pause, you said_  
 _If you say so_  


_I can't believe it's true_   
_I keep looking for you_   
_I check my phone and wait to hear from you_   
_And now I'll never know_   
_If all I've been told, is just a lie so bold_   
_I thought we would grow old_   


**_If You Say So – Lea Michelle_ **

* * *

 

 

“Oh, thank god, I was really worried that Daishou would outlive me!!!” Kuroo threw the obituary on the table. “That would not be good.”

 

Bokuto vehemently agreed, while Tendou made a very serious face. “But does it count, when he didn´t die of an old age? He was ninety-five and fell down the swing.”

 

“Which I don´t understand why he…” Kuroo stopped talking. His friends raised the eyebrows at him. “Okay, maybe I understand why he would do that. And it still counts.” He didn´t forget to add the pout to his face.

 

“Now, now, Tetsu. Be ready, we have Oikawa´s here in a half an hour!” Bokuto said excitedly. They were very chipper for their age, always ready to help their neighbors.

 

Kuroo looked out of the window dreamily. “Hinata would be so proud. His nephews and nieces have grown up nicely.”

 

“Growing up. Are you kidding me?” Tendou laughed out loud shakily. “It´s their grand kids we are waiting.”

 

“I know. Do you remember the time Hinata and Tooru found out those two were dating? And then Kageyama… that was so much fun…” Bokuto remembered fondly.

 

Tendou hesitantly agreed. “Well… it was… if you say so.”

 

Their eyes darted towards the family pictures. “I know we forbid you to be sad, but… you can reminisce, you know?” Tendou mumbled in all seriousness. “You should.”

 

Kuroo´s eyes were red, swollen and close to tears. “I know. But… we will see them soon, won´t we?”

 

“Not, if we will live until our hundreds,” Bokuto reminded.

 

“Which is only five years away,” Tendou added.

 

Kuroo sighed. “Dammit.”

 

* * *

 

 

_My whole life waiting for the right time_   
_To tell you how I feel_   
_Know I try to tell you that I need you._   
_Here I am without you_   
_I feel so lost but what can I do?_   
_'Cause I know this love seems real_   
_But I don't know how to feel._

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain_   
_And I break down as you walk away._   
_'Cause all my life I felt this way_   
_But I could never find the words to say_   
_Stay_

**_Stay - Hurts_ **

 

* * *

 

 

The memories were the only thing he left him. Those pictures, the clothes, that hair color.

 

Those were all the memories he wanted to keep, those were all the memories he wanted to lose. Kuroo could never find the line that Bokuto found so easily.

 

Maybe the reason was easy to understand, Bokuto had a little bit of time.

 

Kuroo had none of it.

 

That unused hair color still stood on his night stand. Bokuto never asked him to throw it out. He himself kept the last wrapper in the drawer from the gum Akaashi loved so much.

 

Kuroo looked at the long expired hair color. His hands were shaking, not only from an old age. His best friend… he was supposed to help him with the coloring. Not just roots, all of it. After Kuroo left for university, Kenma got complacent. In other words, there was no one else he trusted enough with the process of covering the roots.

 

“Why don´t you just let it grow out?” Kuroo asked one day curiously.

 

Kenma shrugged. “Habit, I guess.”

 

There was so much and so little.

 

“This is weirdly mesmerizing,” Kenma noted looking at the trainer of the dogs for duck catching. “I don´t condone the action of shooting the ducks, but… the process of teaching dogs how to find them and get them is…”

 

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed, looking across the pond in the middle of the small island full of wildly growing grass and bushes.

 

Trainer threw away something looking like a black sack towards the bushy place. Then he motioned with the other arm, blew the whistle and the chosen dog started swimming through the pond until he found its´ objective.

 

“That one doesn´t know where to look,” Kenma said breathlessly, watching the black dog running around hopelessly. His trainer whistled, the dog ran back and forth, until he was able to follow the new instructions and accomplish his mission successfully. “Now he sees. Just a little nudge was enough. Fascinating.”

 

Kuroo looked at his best friend with a confused expression. “Yeah. Fascinating.”

 

“You okay?” Kenma asked, moving his eyes upwards.

 

“Uhm.”

 

He wasn´t.

 

The night was dark. It was three in the morning and Kuroo was waiting. No matter where they were, if he and Kenma had a sleepover, three in the morning was the time for light steps and a bit of a shuffle.

 

This day wasn´t any different.

 

Kenma came in quietly, laid down alongside Kuroo and continued sleeping. Kuroo didn´t mind, he got used to it long time ago. Honestly, if Kenma didn´t come to him, he would worry as hell.

 

“Aren´t you getting a little bit clingy?” Kuroo asked teasingly.

 

“I am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

Fifteen minutes passed and Kenma muttered: “Am not.”

 

Kuroo did not retort.

 

“Quiet,” Yaku mumbled, annoyed with Lev around his twisted around his legs.

 

“Whatever you say,” Kuroo whispered with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

_I know there's something here_  
 _There's more than meets the eye_  
 _More strange more beautiful_  
 _Than these words can describe_  
  
_Don't know how i got here_  
 _The past has come and gone_  
 _I just know i have found_  
 _The place my heart belongs_  
  
_And i want to stay_  
 _I feel safe here in your light_  
 _This must be what heaven's like_  
 _Must be angel's in the room tonight_

**_Angels in the Room - Delta Goodrem_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo sighed heavily. His hands clutched the jacket he once borrowed to Kenma when he was cold. It was actually at the first practice camp with Karasuno and Fukurodani, besides the other Tokyo teams.

 

The jacket was never returned and Kuroo did not ask back for it. Kenma wore it almost all the time.

 

There was still a bit of blood from the accident.

 

Kenma´s mum was the one to return the jacket. She didn´t want to do it, but she believed Kuroo would.

 

* * *

 

 

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
 _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_  
 _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
 _But it's never enough_  
  
_Cause my echo, echo_  
 _Is the only voice coming back_  
 _My shadow, shadow_  
 _Is the only friend that I have_

**_Echo – Jason Walker_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Ninety five is a good age to go,” Bokuto said longingly at the Tendou´s picture. “And the funeral was just as fun as he planned it.”

 

“You do realize that it´s just us right now, yeah?” Kuroo asked, feeling a little disappointed. Bokuto was ready to go. He has done all he could in this life. “Everyone is gone, even the ones we didn´t know very well.”

 

“But Sugawara´s group chat kept us in touch,” Bokuto reminded.

 

They both got lost in a thought about the people they met once, maybe twice in their lifetime.

 

Inarizaki team and their Miya twins, who died just a couple of months before Tendou. Their captain died at the same time as Iwaizumi Hajime, after his plane crashed who knows where. Or Suna, that crazy guy that almost no one could block… yeah, he was another one dragged down to hell by the heart attack. Then there was the guy named Sakusa, who thanks to his OCD had to share a space with Asahi at one point.

 

Then their fellow Tokyo high school team captains… Masaki and Ogano Daiki. Both very good friends; until the end. They died while jungle cruising at the age of forty-five.

 

“Do you want to bet who will be gone first?” Kuroo asked without any hint of joking.

 

Koutaro threw his hands in the air as he used to when he was winning the game. “Please. I am not worried. They are waiting for us.”

 

“Huh, you still believe that, right?”

 

“What do you mean? Soul group? Of course!”

 

Kuroo shrugged. “Soul Group. How was it again? You and Tooru couldn´t shut up about it.”

 

“Soul Group. A Soul Group is comprised of a single person or group of people that your Soul energetically resonates with on a mental, emotional, physical, and spiritual level at any given moment. These people are members of the same “Spirit Family” as you and they share an intensely strong bond with you that transcends time and space itself. Intuitively, most people tend to describe this connection as  **sharing the same “frequency” or “vibration”**  because of the deep harmony felt among such people. Such a deep and harmonious connection goes beyond sharing the same surface-based personality tastes, hobbies and opinions: it’s an  **intense magnetic and spiritual bond**  you will feel that is inexplicable to the mind. Therefore, your Soul Group is often described as being comprised of Souls that are cut from the same “energetic cloth” as you. But this deep connection isn’t necessarily romantic. Do you catch my drift? Soul mates, Twin Flames, soul friends, kindred spirit even… aaah…”

 

Kuroo snickered. „Are you for real? Had you just recited it from the Wikipedia page?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“I love you, man,” Kuroo said with the stars in his eyes.

 

“Love you too, Tetsurou.”

 

* * *

 

 

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide_   
_My hands are shaking time was never on our side_   
_And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye_   
_As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times_

**_Last Night on Earth - Delta Goodrem_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“So this is the famous Kenma and adored Akaashi!” Tendou shouted across the space occupied by so many people Kenma couldn´t count. Not that he even tried. Many of those arriving decided to go on without them, which Kenma and Akaashi deemed as a good decision.

 

“Satori,” two voices said at once. First one was deep, almost emotionless, second one a bit more cheerful. Their eyes were most telling.

 

Kenma loved seeing it.

 

“How old were you?” Akaashi asked Tendou Satori, who seemed to be too happy that he finally died.

 

“Ninety five and four months.”

 

“Oh.” Akaashi understood why he seemed so happy. ´So they may arrive anytime…´

 

Tendou smiled. “Do not wooorry, guys. They can´t wait to see you again. Koutaro will be so pleased with his theories coming true.”

 

“Riiiight?!” Tooru´s voice sing-songed through the crowd.

 

“Tooooooru!”

 

“I never thought I would see something like this,” Kageyama whispered, looking at Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa bonding.

 

Daichi nodded. “Ouch, my eyes.”

 

Kenma sighed. “I am tired. Let´s finish this already, please.”

 

“Kenmaaaa!” Hinata almost jumped on him. “How can you be tired even here?”

 

“Habit.”

 

* * *

 

 

He didn´t usually remember his dreams. This night was unusual. Bokuto stirred and kicked and hooted every night; this one wasn´t any different. Kuroo got so used to it, he didn´t even notice it anymore (even though it took him about five years to get used to it).

 

His feet were drowning deep in the petals of cherry blossoms, tulips and orchids. The falling feathers were light and dissolving as snowflakes, wind as warm as the summer in its´ peak.

 

What was this place?

 

That was the moment when the trees moved and he saw him.

 

“Akaashi.”

 

“Bokuto.”

 

They smiled at each other. Was it real, or was it just a dream?

 

Bokuto felt scared. He wasn´t ready to leave Kuroo just yet. Or was he? Then Kenma stepped out of Akaashi´s shadow.

 

“Tell him…” Kenma  ´s face was full of tears.

 

Has anyone ever seen him cry?

 

“I will,” Bokuto promised.

 

“We will wait,” Akaashi assured him.

 

Bokuto´s eyes flew open; his body shot up with Kuroo awaken by his side.

 

“I saw them,” he whispered, also tearing up.

 

They hugged and didn´t let each other ago until the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

“We didn´t celebrate Tooru´s birthday, you know that?” Kuroo mentioned a couple months later, sitting on the terrace, drinking black coffee.

 

Bokuto´s face lit up. “How could we forget? Aaaw, he´ll be so pissed!” His voice squeaked even higher than at the younger age.

 

Sneer came out of Kuroo´s mouth. “You really believe in the afterlife, don´t you?”

 

“I don´t know much about the afterlife, but something has to exist for sure. And that dream… that had to be real. Also, do you remember the vase falling down? That we bought years ago at that fair? Satori and Tooru haaaaated it so much… I am pretty sure it was their doing.” Bokuto looked so beautiful when he dreamed about meeting them all again. “Do you wanna bet?” Bokuto asked teasingly, using one of Kuroo´s signature grins.

 

Kuroo laughed. “Nah. You look pretty sure about this, I might seriously lose. And… I hope you are right.” Then he frowned. “And that vase, man… that was weird; I am not taking any chances!”

 

“Good boy.” Bokuto got up, walked towards their stereo system and put on Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. “Time to celebrate him!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes, guys, that´s what we like to see!” Tooru said happily looking inside of the fountain.

 

“Karaoke nights are baaack!” Tendou added as they high-fived.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do I have to be last?” Tetsurou said without any hint of tears looking at forever sleeping Bokuto. “But I guess 100 and half year is enough for one lifetime, right?”

 

Their Soul Group now waited for only one person to arrive, until they are complete.

 

* * *

 

 

Koutaro was really the only person who was able to help him not to think about that day.

 

It was after his first year at the university.

 

They agreed to meet again.

 

Kenma rushed towards the train station (well, rushed as much as he can with the game in his hands).

 

Kuroo got out of the coach, while Kenma sat on the bench, focused on some battle, but still noticing his best friend.

 

Older man felt a relief. Kenma was alive and healthy, even when he didn´t have his always faithful assistant by his side to help him navigate through the crowd, lamp posts, road signs and roads themselves.

 

That was always Kuroo´s job.

 

“It took you long enough,” Kenma said without looking at him.

 

“We arrived on time!” Kuroo said defensively.

 

Kenma finally acknowledged his presence with an intense stare and genuine smile. “I know. It still took you too long.”

 

His best friend understood the meaning behind those words.

 

“We are like blood in our…”

 

“No,” Kenma stopped him abruptly. “No, please.” His smile didn´t leave him.

 

“Okay, okay.” That was the first time Kuroo gave up on some teasing of his.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma walked home, almost hand in hand.

 

He turned around just once; asked his friend to wait just a couple of seconds. It took him barely a minute to buy that stupid volleyball magazine.

 

If he was faster, if he just waited for a bit longer.

 

There was the only time he wasn´t there to steer his friend through the traffic.

 

That one fateful moment.

 

“Kenma?” Kuroo sobbed right out of his throat.

 

There was blood, blood everywhere.

 

“We are like blood in our veins…” Kuroo´s mind was full of the mist and smoke.

 

* * *

 

 

“We are like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working.”  Kuroo was repeating day by day, night by night.

 

That was the only thing he expressed at the funeral.

 

He repeated it every time he saw Kenma after he died.

 

He said it even after he finally was able to let him go.

 

He started every annual Nekoma meeting at the cemetery with these words. Their former teammates gloomily repeated them.

 

“I am ready to see you again, Kenma,” Kuroo whispered in the palm of his hands.

 

“We are like blood in our veins,” he said one more time and closed his one hundred and half years old eyes.

 

* * *

 

_A window breaks down a long dark street_   
_And a siren wails in the night_   
_But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me_   
_And I can almost see through the dark there is light_

_If you knew how much this moment means to me_   
_And how long I've waited for your touch_   
_If you knew how happy you are making me_   
_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me_   
_It feels like I'm all the way back where_   
_I come from_   
_It feels like home to me_   
_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

**_Feels like Home - Chantal Kreviazuk_ **

 

* * *

 

 

When Bokuto´s eyes found them, they had flower crowns in their hair.

 

* * *

 

 

Yes, that memory was still fresh in his mind.

 

It was their last practice camp, just Nekoma and Fukurodani, sitting by the river, enjoying the view of perfectly flowing waves, sparkling water and the calming sound of moving on.

 

Bokuto made crown from dandelions, Kuroo also tried, but miserably failed, so he just picked some flowers into the small, but very elegant bouquet.

 

Their setters did not protest, they welcomed them.

 

“It´s our last time together as high school volleyball players,” Kenma mumbled.

 

“As your setters,” Akaashi reminded.

 

Bokuto put the flower crown on Akaashi´s head.

 

Kuroo put the small flowers inside the scrunchie holding Kenma´s long hair together.

 

Third years smiled proudly, second years smiled humbly.

 

* * *

 

 

“You look so beautiful!” Bokuto screeched, looking at his former setter and so much more.

 

Akaashi put his hands up; he had no idea when the flower crown appeared. “And you look as handsome as ever, Bokuto-san.” Before they embraced, their eyes darted towards Kenma.

 

“Don´t be so impatient, Kenma. He is ready for you,” Bokuto said silently, the speech of his eyes was enough to understand the meaning.

 

“Okay.”  

 

* * *

 

 

_Imagine we are higher than the sparrows_   
_Casually we're breathing with the pharaohs_   
_Tragically we fall just like the arrows_   
_You will hear our voices echo_

_We are the hearts_   
_And the future runs through our bones_   
_We are the hearts_   
_Forever_

**_We Are the Hearts - EXFG_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not much for me to say after this chapter, just enjoy and thank you!


	12. The Lullaby for the Living, The Chorale for the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the End.  
> They meet Again.  
> This is the Start.  
> They might get Another Chance.

_I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care_   
_But it's so cold and I don't know where_   
_I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_   
_But they won't flower like they did last spring_

_And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright_   
_I'm just so tired to share my nights_   
_I wanna cry and I wanna love_   
_But all my tears have been used up_

**_Another Love – Tom Odell_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, hey heeey!” Bokuto shouted. “It took you some time, man!”

 

Akaashi gave him a scolding eye. “He came in three minutes after you, Bokuto.”

 

“Yes, he did. And it was one of the longest waits I have ever experienced.” Bokuto pouted, then smiled broadly. “Welcome. I guess I win.”

 

“You made a bet?” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Why am I even surprised?”

 

“Oh, man. You really missed me!” Bokuto wrapped him in another bear hug. Akaashi enjoyed it as much as he could. Who knows what awaits them beyond all of this? Afterlife? Another living life?

 

Akaashi could not let go. He was so scared before, but he is not scared now. He hoped he never will be, but there was no one and nothing that could make him sure of that. So he hung onto Bokuto and made a decision to never let go.

 

Kuroo quietly stood at the invisible gate. “First thing, I died week after you, Koutaro. Second thing, I didn´t take the bet, so you win nothing.”

 

“Thankfully,” Akaashi murmured into the Bokuto´s hand.

 

Before Kuroo could move towards his final purpose, there was a scream.

 

* * *

_When I cried, when I shouted and I screamed and I yelled_   
_And I was mad and I was angry_   
_How come no one could tell?_   
_Say why didnt you listen to me?_   
_Was it really that hard to see?_   
_Nobody listened_

**_Nobody Listened – Delta Goodrem_ **

 

* * *

 

 

That scream was full of regret, pain and unresolved anger.

 

“Why didn´t you call? Why? I would come, I would help you. I would… I was your best friend, wasn´t I?” Kindaichi looked like he was going to cry. “Did you even think about me? About us?” His hand pointed towards their high school friends, even Kageyama, who was surprised. “Why was I the one who had to lose so many good friends in life? Why, when you could reach out and I might have… helped. I might have saved you. We all could.” Then he choked.

 

Kageyama understood, so did Kunimi. They were both surprised, but at the same time, they weren´t.

 

“I always knew you liked Kageyama, at least a little but,” Kunimi said with an unexpected smile on his lips.

 

“Don´t,” Kindaichi warned. His knees gave up.

 

Kunimi wasn´t joking, he was admitting something he was wrong about. His knees also gave up. “I am sorry. You were my best friend. You still are. I don´t think you could have helped me, but… you could have.”

 

“Don´t,” Kindaichi warned for a second time through the gritted teeth.

 

“I do. I knew it the moment I… I acted. I was desperate, I did not think and then… after I did it, I thought of you. I wished I reached out, but it was too late. At least you were able to repair something broken, right?” Kunimi´s red eyes found Kageyama. “Tell me you did it right this time. Please?”

 

Kindaichi trembled. “I missed you so much.”

 

“Tell me you did it right this time,” Kunimi repeated with some of his patience lost.

 

Unusual, thought Kageyama. “We tried.”

 

Kunimi nodded. “I guess that is all I can ask for.” His arms wrapped around Kindaichi. “I won´t repeat the same mistake in our potential life, Kindaichi. I just… you don´t think you deserve any help, any love, when you… when … when you want to die.” When you want to be gone; when you… don´t believe in anything anymore, just your own worthlessness. Even when it is not true. Kunimi didn´t like to show emotions, didn´t like to express anything, not in life, not in death. There was never any point to it.

 

Until now.

 

That was his biggest mistake before and it was beginning to be his biggest mistake again.

 

So he cried more than Kindaichi, he cried more than Kageyama, who was hiding behind Sugawara´s back.   

 

This time it was his friends who wrapped him inside of their hugs.

 

“Who would have thought?” Tooru whispered proudly. “Kindaichi, Kunimi, Kageyama. Back at it again.”

 

Makki chuckled. “Let´s not get ahead of ourselves, right?”

 

Mattsun. “You are the one to talk, big cry baby.”

 

“I am not…” Makki didn´t finish the sentence, since there was one big snot falling out of his nose. “Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

_They say don't let them in_   
_Close your eyes and clear your thoughts again_   
_But when I'm all alone, they show up on their own_   
_'Cause inner demons fight their battles with fire_   
_Inner demons don't play by the rules_   
_They say "Just push them down, just fight them harder_   
_Why would you give up on it so soon?"_

_So angels, angels please just keep on fighting_   
_Angels don't give up on me today_   
_'Cause the demons they are there, they just keep biting_   
_'Cause inner demons just won't go away_   
_So angels please, hear my prayer_   
_Life is pain, life's not fair_   
_So angels please, please stay here_   
_Take the pain, take the fear_

**_Inner Demons – Julia Brennan_ **

      

* * *

                  

“You guys,” Hajime said throwing his arms around their shoulders. “I missed you, you know?”

 

“Well of course.” Tooru mirrored his action with his sight locked on the rest of their friends, not just the Aoba Johsai teammates and some classmates. 

 

“Are there any other people from our Soul Group that already moved on?” Lev Haiba interrogated everyone he came into contact with.

 

Yaku took his hand and turned him towards Kenma. “You have to ask him.”

 

“Kenma-san!”

 

Kenma felt anger. He had no time for his silliness. He had his eyes on the prize he was so long waiting for.

 

Then why didn´t he make a move to greet him? To welcome him?

 

“Yes, Lev.” It was like Akaashi just poofed in front of Kenma. Akaashi understood. “Some people moved on, they are waiting for us on the other side.”

 

“Why did some stay, and some left?” It was Daishou Suguru who asked.

 

Akaashi gave him the most unpleasant look he could muster, even though Daishou wasn´t such a big tragedy as he liked to portray. “It was a bit crowded and some of them wanted to see their other families. Right, Suga?”

 

Attention turned towards the man with grey hair. Yes, Suga´s husband moved on, waiting for him else place. Koushi had something to resolve and his life partner did not want to interfere.

 

Nekoma guys nodded and thanked, then looped around themselves, waiting to be in full circle.

 

“I see that the last Soul Group is leaving,” Suga whispered, looking at Gou Matsuoka and her friends. Yachi said her “see you in a bit” and with that, they left.

 

Daichi laughed. “Soul Groups made by people doing sports, at least in this lifetime of ours. Interesting.”

 

“You noticed,” Suga praised him with honesty and the most sparkling smile he could create.

 

“Did you see those arms, butts, abs and calves? Please…”

 

Suga tilted his head, looking quizzically. “Were you really happy? All those times we met, hung out, wrote to each other, were you genuinely happy?”

 

“Yes.” Daichi´s answer sounded determined.

 

“Good.”

 

“I do regret some things, but then I saw you two together and I realized… my place wasn´t by your side.” Daichi´s eyes were full of deeper meaning than any of them could fathom.

 

Suga´s brows touched; there was anger in his eyes. “Don´t say that, Sawamura. Our place was where we decided to stand. I was very happy, but I was also very sad. Never forget that, Daichi, please. Not in another life, if there will be any.”

 

“I…”

 

“Do it for me. For us, Daichi. If you decide to leave me behind again, do it better. Deal?” 

 

Dachi clasped his hand. “I am sorry. Deal.” His eyes darted to his left with Asahi and Nishinoya, who were listening.

 

For us.

 

Asahi was laughing and Noya was clapping.

 

“This is my Asahi!” Noya jumped on his back. “Eaaagle!”

 

“Not an eagle!” Tooru shouted somewhere from the crowd.

 

“Hey!” countered “offended” Satori.

 

Noya patted Asahi´s head and whispered, just for him: “Do you feel happy? Do you feel happy now?”

 

“Of course.” Asahi put him down and kneeled. “Thank you. All of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Won't you come see about me?_   
_I'll be alone, dancing, you know it, baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_   
_Giving me everything inside and out and_   
_Love's strange so real in the dark_   
_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_   
_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't you, forget about me_

**_Don´t You (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“What are they waiting for?” Bokuto asked, looking sheepishly at Kuroo and Kenma. “They waited so long… why…”

 

Akaashi, still hidden in his hug, patiently explained: “Kenma was alone when he arrived. He was the one who had to understand this all by himself. And he was the one who had to explain to everyone else something, that was a mystery even to him. Kenma is tired of this, but he feels responsible for us. Don´t worry, there is no way he would admit it.”

 

“So he is making sure everyone else is okay, before he will go to him.” Bokuto looked sad.

 

Akaashi hated seeing him sad. “Kenma is scared. It was too long, I think he is worried that… that they don´t know each other anymore.”

 

Bokuto kissed Akaashi´s forehead. “Kuroo is also scared. He blames himself.”

 

“When it comes to Kenma, he always does. No matter whose fault it might be.” Akaashi felt sudden need to be closer to Bokuto, even though he was practically glued to him.

 

Bokuto must have felt it. He picked his body up and put him in his lap. “I led a great life, for you, for me, Akaashi. I tried to follow your last advice. ´Don´t do anything I wouldn´t do´. I guess you know how that worked out, but I tried, I really tried.” He flashed him a grin, reminding Akaashi of Kuroo.

 

“You two spent too much time together,” Akaashi said surrendering.

 

Bokuto nodded, but added anyway: “Somehow it still isn´t enough.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Hold my hand Don´t let me fall_   
_You´ve such Amazing grace_   
_I´ve never felt this way_

_Show me heaven, Cover me_  
 _Leave me breathless_  


_Here I go I´m shakin´ Just like the breeze_   
_Hey baby, I need your hand To steady me_   
_I´m not denyin´ I´m frightened as much as you_   
_Though I´m barely touching you_   
_I´ve shivers Down my spine_   
_And it feels divine_

_If you know what it´s like To dream a dream_   
_Baby hold me tight And let this be_

**_Show Me Heaven – Maria McKee_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima noticed Kenma checking them from behind the fountain. He never interfered, just watched, or explained what was going on.

 

That heartbreaking sight reminded him of his own issues he did not want to face.

 

Tsukishima was the first one approached by Kenma.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Tsukishima knew, but didn´t want to admit it. “I didn´t do it for you.”

 

Kenma almost smiled. “Oh, I know. Just, thank you.”

 

“That´s what friends are for, right?” Tsukishima closed his eyes. He did not just say something so lame, right?

 

Kenma looked suspiciously at Yamaguchi and his smiling face, as a result of something coming out of Hinata´s mouth. “I am not the one who should be reminded of that.”

 

Tsukishima Kei turner towards his three high school… what? Were they really friends? Maybe. Probably. He sighed. They were.

 

He and Akiteru waved at each other, when Kei closed their “1st years circle”, as they always referred to themselves. It was a bit weird in their third year of high school, but no one ever tried to question them. Well, they did try, but noticed Tsukishima and Kageyama´s faces, so they stopped. Forever.

 

“It was an honor to be your friends in this life!” Hinata exclaimed with the same enthusiasm in all of his being as always. “Hope that the next life will be the same! Who do you think we were in the past life? If this isn´t our first one, of course and…”

 

“I just got here and you are already ruining it for me!” Tsukishima felt nauseous. This was so unfair.

 

Yamaguchi chuckled. “Yeah, I forgot about your lack of… living even when we were still alive.”

 

“No, you didn´t,” Kageyama countered seriously.

 

“No, I didn´t.”

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kei hissed.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi did not shut up that day.

 

Kageyama nervously looked around. “What now?” His eyes met Tsukishima.

 

“Thank you for that advice.”

 

Hinata jumped up and down. “Advice? What advice?”

 

Yamaguchi beckoned. “Thank you.”

 

“Oh.” Hinata´s face turned red. “Tobio and Kei. Friends in the end, how cute.”

 

“Yes, cute, Tsukki!” Bokuto yelled.

 

“Indeed,” Kuroo added.

 

Tsukki frowned. “When did you…” Kuroo wasn´t grinning, which was unusual. “I guess we were all sent to hell, right? Because this certainly isn´t heaven!”

 

“It is!” said voices belonging to Bokuto, Kuroo and Hinata.

 

“Hinata!” Bokuto ran towards him. “My boy!”

 

“Koutaro!” Daichi shouted, right in Bokuto´s shadow.

 

Karasuno got mixed alongside Fukurodani, with Kiyoko and Ryu in their tow. Kinoshita and Narita hang out with Nekoma for a bit. It felt like everyone was everywhere.

 

It was good and it was… right.

 

Everybody was little shocked to find out about Terushima and his partner Takeru, even worse after realizing that Shouyo and Tooru were related thanks to the marriage of their family members.

 

“Well, not every day can be a Sunday,” Tooru said smugly, which got him a smack on the head from Hajime. “Good ol´ times.”

 

“Which good old times? There were many. Be specific, please,” Ushijima asked, honestly confused.

 

Tooru turned his head a couple of times. “Why am I even here, between Shiratorizawa guys?”

 

“Because we are all here,” Watari answered.

 

Kyoutani almost barfed. “The question stands. Why is Aoba Johsai standing side by side with Shiratozirawa?”

 

“Old rivalries turned new friends?” Semi asked with stifling laugh.

 

“I… guess…” Tooru admitted reluctantly.

 

Ushijima agreed. “That is right.”

 

“Someone hold me, I am going to get him back to life and kill him myself,” Tooru said, annoyed – probably force of habit, than real annoyance.

 

“Are we going to greet someone else?” Semi asked Hajime.

 

Iwaizumi looked around. “Yep, Datekou seems like a good choice. Hey, Aone!”

 

“So nice. Soooo nice…” Tendou sang with his arms thrown around Wakatoshi´s and Tooru´s shoulders. “Niiice…”

 

* * *

 

 

 

_The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground_   
_A net to my hand, a cross on his crown_   
_We're done if who we're undone_   
_Finished if who we are incomplete_   
_As one we are everything_   
_We are everything we need_

_We belong together_   
_Like the open seas and shores_   
_Wedded by the planet force_   
_We've all been spoken for_

_Someday when you're lonely_   
_Sometime after all this bliss_   
_Somewhere lost in emptiness_   
_I hope you find this gift._

 

**_We Belong Together - Gavin DeGraw_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Kenma laughed out loud, looking at Hinata on the Bokuto´s back, running around like children on the playground.

 

Kenma choked and coughed. His last laugh was so long ago that he didn´t even remember how that felt anymore.

 

You get up and go on, he thought. You get up…

 

Then the people, his friend and acquaintances in front of him, moved to the sides. It was like the whole world, living and dead disappeared. It was only them.

 

Kenma´s golden eyes were looking shyly at his best friend.

 

Kuroo´s dark eyes were boring into him like a sword, marking its prey.

 

They both moved at the same time. There was no running; there were no tears, no hurry, not even grins.

 

Kenma had no idea, when they covered the distance. Their arms locked into each other perfectly. Their bodies fit together like a puzzle, like a gloves, they became one unit, something whole, indescribable, something… familiar and new at the same time.

 

But.

 

Kuroo´s aura was emanating something else, something Kenma never felt, when it came to him. His carefree spirit was suddenly gone, buried under the pain and broken heart.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was broken.

 

Kenma had to repair him; otherwise the two of them would not be able to go on; to come again; to live one more time, if they are lucky.

 

“I thought I wouldn´t be able to move on. Life without you is not living,” Kuroo said in whispers and spells and prayers. “I was seeing you. Anywhere, everywhere. I have no idea what was real and what was a dream. Was even any of it real?”

 

Kenma just nodded.

 

“But I did it, because I wasn´t as alone as I thought I would be. I stood up and I fought, because that is what you would do, Kenma.” Kuroo´s voice sounded like an echo and fell down like a solitary petal down the river flow. “You were always my remedy, Kenma.”

 

Kenma trembled. “I know, you liked to remind me.” After a while he added, “You like to remind me. Never stop that.”

 

“I didn´t keep my promise. I said I will always lead your way and if I won´t, I will always find you. But…”

 

Kenma got away from the hug, looking pissed, ready to slap someone and break something and stomp on someone´s leg, preferably Lev. “Maybe it is my turn, you know?”

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was never as confused as right at this moment.

 

Being dead was tough, especially under the care of Kozume Kenma. “I am listening.”

 

“Finally,” someone´s quiet voice said, probably Yaku Morisuke.

 

“Kenma…” Kuroo pleaded.

 

“Come on, Kuroo. You were always the one helping me to fit in, to feel good anywhere we went. You helped me to be the best me. You were there to guide me in a way, according to who I am, to my personality. Let me do the same for you. Here and now. Please.” Kenma didn´t flinch, didn´t even move his brows. He was focused on a mission. He was ready to win over the last big boss. “Tetsurou.”

 

“I wasn´t there, when it mattered the most.” Kuroo said with the most heartbreaking sadness in his voice, his face, the tearful sight.

 

Kenma walked to him, looked up at him with his piercing golden eyes. He knew. He knew everything that was going on inside of Kuroo´s head. There was no need for words, but he said it anyway. “Maybe in the next life.”

 

“As Bokuto likes to say, you are my Twin Flame. The theory is, those two rarely meet in the same life. There might not be the next time for us.” He couldn´t swallow, there was something stuck in his throat. There won´t be anymore for us, repeated his cruel mind.

 

“Come on Kuro,” Kenma seemed to be losing his patience. “It will be. Either here, or there, right away after getting new lives or in a couple of centuries, or after we finish this… cruising.” The short man didn´t wait for the response. “In the end, we are part of one Soul Group, aren´t we?” Kenma took his best friend by his hands. “We belong together.”

 

Kuroo grinned. Finally. “Like an open seas and shores?”

 

“Wedded by the planet force,” Kenma admitted reluctantly. It was Kuroo´s favorite lyrics and right now, right here, Kenma understood the meaning and power his friend saw behind those words.

 

“Well,” Tendou interfered. “This was nice and touchy-feely, but the question is… where are we moving to? Heaven or hell?”

 

Tooru flicked his nose. “In your case? The Devil´s throne.”

 

“That would be Tsukishima´s place!” Sugawara countered with Kuroo agreeing vehemently.

 

“Hey!” Yamaguchi shouted defensively.

 

Akaashi simply rolled his eyes. “Does it matter right now?” He said flatly.

 

“Akaaaashi, don´t destroy our fun!” Bokuto whined playfully.

 

“We already have Jesus, Budha, an angel, two devil´s, a couple of nihilists, some of the trash… I think we got it covered,” Semi Eita summed up.

 

“Excuse us?” Futakuchi was understandably confused and curious.

 

Semi pointed his fingers towards the chosen people – Asahi, Tanaka, Sugawara, Tsukishima and Tendou, Ushijima, Kageyama and Aone. The last one was Iwaizumi Tooru.

 

“I am not…” Ushijima started, but was shut up with a kiss from Semi and a tickle from Tendou.

 

“Uh,” Tooru reacted, disgusted. “Take me home, Iwa-chan.”

 

Tooru was honored by Hajime´s look, questioning his life choices.

 

“My inquiry still stands. Where are we going?” Tendou repeated more seriously.

 

“To the stars,” Kageyama answered in a hush.

 

All of the heads turned to him.

 

“You might be right,” Akaashi agreed.

 

“Will you lead them? I will close it.” Kenma held Kuroo´s hand, unwilling to move in front.

 

Akaashi agreed.

 

“Look.” Hinata motioned towards the fountain. “It´s full of red and yellow leaves. It looks like an autumn…”

 

“The weather never changed in here.” Kenma still haven´t moved, but appreciated the beauty that those colorful leaves brought.

 

Akaashi clapped, which startled everyone. “Guys, let´s go.”

 

Hinata was walking in front of Kenma and Kuroo, when he hesitated.

 

“Yes, Shouyou?”

 

Hinata was the same boy as the first time they met, but with more maturity in his eyes. He turned, looking at the setter with his middle blocker.

 

His expression was serious, almost sour. “I was sure we would all become stars, but with seeing how everything turned out… I doubt that.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kenma didn´t like where this was going.

 

“Asahi, Suga, even me… but I can still find something with all of us. Then there is you, Kenma… you…”

 

Kuroo wanted to stop him, but didn´t. That was not his place.

 

“Why don´t you ask them? They would say the same thing as I am saying right now.” Kenma was feeling tired, but he had to express this. “We did become stars. All of us, in our own way, were shining brightly. Don´t you… don´t you think that even I led your steps? In some… weird, twisted and mysterious way?”

 

Hinata couldn´t argue with him. The more he thought about his life, the more he could see Kenma and his presence, even after he left. “Sorry for doubting you, Kenma. You… you are right.”  

 

“I know. Now go, they are through.”

 

Kuroo and Kenma squeezed each other´s hand and moved a closer. They breathed each other in.

 

“I have only one request from you, Kenma. Don´t do that to me ever again. No matter in what form we will come back to life, if we will come back at all.”

 

“You´ve got it.” This time, it was Kenma who pulled someone forward.

 

He never gave up.

 

As they entered,

as they left,

they remembered every life they ever had.

 

* * *

 

 

_I've taken my bows And my curtain calls._   
_You brought me fame and fortune, and everything that goes with it._   
_I thank you all._   
_But it's been no bed of roses, No pleasure cruise._   
_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race,_   
_And I ain't gonna lose._   
_And I need just go on and on_

  
_We are the champions, my friends,_   
_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._   
_We are the champions. No time for losers_   
_'Cause we are the champions of the world._

**_We Are the Champions - Queen_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time, kudos, comments, support, everything. The story comes full circle, I hope you had a good time with it. 
> 
> Have a nice day and don´t wait for another life (if there is any) to live your life right here, right now :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions, don´t hesitate to ask!
> 
> Also, kudos and comments are always appreciated, but they are not necessary, it´s entirely up to you :) 
> 
> This work has an end in sight, do not worry :) Also, I am pretty sure the tags are incomplete, there are too many of them... :D 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
